Is It Her
by emmablah
Summary: Life put them together only to be split apart the short time they got to know each other, but it doesn't mean they'll forget. Now, after many years, they find each other once more but they just don't know it. Okay in all honesty I'm not very good at Summaries soo just read and tell me what you think thank you! I'm not really sure if I should Rate this T or M? Sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

Okay hello every one and welcome to the fist chapter of is it her! YAY! I'm so happy so just so ya'll know i have a DA and this story is up there to its exactly the same just... on FF. lol Well I just recently made a FF account so I'm Kinda new :). Well okay here is what y'all need to know (what's in this is a dream), ' what's in this is what they are thinking', and you should know the rest. Hope you like please tell me what you think! Review!

Sasuke's POV Ch.1

("Hm. Mommy?! Daddy?! I say tiredly.

'My head hurts.'

'And it smells funny?'

'Why is it so hot?'

I slowly open my eyes but everything seems fuzzy, like there's something over my eyes. Blinking a couple of time to get rid of all the fuzziness, but it doesn't work as if there's...

'Smoke?! Why is there smoke?'

I look around and see something bright out of the corner of my eye. As I turn to see what it is, I can feel my eyes growing in size as I lay my eyes over it

'FIRE!?'

"AAAAAH!")

"Aaaah!" I shot straight up looking around franticly. My heart slams against my chest wildly, I sigh to calm myself down. Placing my hand over my chest, I start to count slowly trying to calm my frantic heart.

'Tch, it's just that stupid dream again!'

Scratching my dark hair furiously I lay myself back down onto the hospital bed. Closing me eyes slowly, trying to get back to sleep, I hear a sweet melody playing. My eyes pop open, I stay still to see if I could hear it again. Making sure I wasn't just dreaming it, I hear it again and this time I'm sure I wasn't just imagining it. Swing my legs over the bed and slide off slowly making sure I don't make too much noise. I wince little at the sudden movements, but I get to the floor and I walk towards the door. Slowly reach the door and open it just wide enough for a very small boy squeeze through it. Looking from right to left just to make sure there isn't anyone down the hallways. But instead I hear the music I heard earlier, I hear it bounce of the walls, echoing all around me.

'Where's that coming from?'

Walking down the hall I notice a double door slightly open, a thing light stretches through it. The music gets louder the closer I walk towards it. I peek through the crack to see who was in there, and then I... see her. She's so pretty, I see her long blond hair, it's like a golden sunshine around her face, swaying as she moves to the rhythm of the sweet slow melody she plays on the grand piano. Her fingers seems to glide over the keys as if she's playing with her heart, I look back up to her face I notice something. My eyes widen at what I see and I stare at her in wonder.

'Her eyes?! She's had them closed the whole time?'

She seems like an angel playing that soft tone just for me, and that kind small smile that she has on her face just for me. Just for me.

As I let her music take me away to a different time and place, I lay my head against the door, which causes it to creak open. Her eyes snap open and she stops playing all together, moving her hand so fast from the keys onto her lap, she slowly looks my way.

'Tch. Damn it!'

"W-who's there?" she says with a small voice, it seems like a whisper slowly open the door the rest of the way and walk in.

"S-sorry to scare you. I heard you playing s-so I came to see who it was. And - and I think it was a pr-pretty sound." I say nervously as a small smile crosses her small face, she seems to struggle a little to get down from the tall chair. She glides he hand over the piano keys as she walks towards my way. She stops a few feet away from me, and blink a couple of times. That's when I notice her eyes, their like deep blue pools of ocean the make you want to dive in and never leave.

"Thanks," she says with a big grin making her bandages, on either side of her cheeks, wrinkle. "But you didn't answer my question." she gives a small laugh at that. As she laughs, I can feel my face getting hot and I look down at my feet. I walk the rest of the way towards her.

"My- my name is Sasuke." I look up at her and smile. "What's yours?" I ask.

"Sasuke?" she say my name in that sweet voice of hers and it makes my tummy feel weird. "Hm, aren't you that boy that got all … um burned?" she says the words as if it hurt her to say.

I look at her and blink a couple of times.

"Umm yeah," I say confused, "can't you tell?"I wave my hand over my body showing her that the right side is heavily covered in bandages. She looks down and shakes her head sadly. I look at her with a confused look plastered onto my face.

"I-I ca- can't. I can't," she says in such a small voice. I frown wondering why she can't.

"What do ya' mean?"I ask her as she picks her head back up, and that when I realized that her deep blue eyes seem to have a faded look to them.

"I can't see. I'm … blind Sasuke." She says in such a sad face, as if she's going to cry in any second.

"Oh," I say to her.

'Is that all I can say to her? I'm so stupid!'

"But it's okay I know I'll be able to see soon again. Just watch." She says with so much confidence. I smile at her as she throws punches in the air. I chuckle at how cute she look doing this.

"So you never told me your name?" I say with a smirk, but slowly her face falls into a frown.

"I – I don't remember." she says creasing her forehead as she thinks. "It's something like Na….Nar um uh …Naru?! Ugh!" she says closing her eyes shut trying her best to remember. I put my hand on her shoulder and she snaps out of it and opens her eyes.

"It's okay I'll just call you um…," I think for awhile, "Naru-chan!" I say with a smile. A huge grin appears on her face that makes the whole room light up; as she does this it makes her bandages wrinkle up like raisins, and makes my heart skip a beat.

Ever since that me and Naru-chan hang out with each other, never leaving the others side. Even when we were both sent to the orphanage, since neither of us had anyone to take us in. we always protected each other, especially when one of us were being picked on. I got picked on because of my burn marks and Naru-chan got picked on because of her scars on her cheek and her being blind. We were best friend no matter what, even though I knew I liked her more than a friend.

We stayed like that for a while until that horrible day came, that day she got adopted and I was all alone until I was adopted a week later. I haven't seen her since and I still miss her very much I find myself think of her every day.

~10 years later~


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2 teehee! You ppl on FF will be getting chap.1-6 right now since i have it done. Lucky people lol people on DA had to wait for them lol! well hope you like! Tell me what you think in a review!

Naruto's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hmm," sticking my arm form under the covers I hit the snooze button and just let my arm dangle over the bed. I hear the door to my room slam open, and I quickly bring the cover around me tighter.

'Damit I thought he left too work already!'

"oh, Naaaaarrrruuuuuuu~chaaaan!" he says with a bit too much glee. I can feel my eye twitch with anger, tossing the cover I jump up onto the bed.

"I told you never to call me that damit!"I yell at the brunet while shaking my fist in the air at him. Looking him over, I notice that he wasn't ready for work yet, he still had his dark brown hair loose and not in his usual high ponytail. I see his scar, across his nose; wrinkle up a little from his grin.

"But Nar-"

"Don't..."

"But- "

"NO! You know I hate that nickname it makes me sound like a girl!" I say as I jump off the small bed and sit on the corner of it. I run my finger over my short blond spikes and look back up at him. "Anyways what're you doing home? Wont your students miss you Iruka-Sensei?" I say while bating my eyelashes and laugh.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you'd get to school on time, since it's your first day and all." he gives me a evil grin. "Wouldn't want to be late now do we?" Iruka says as he starts to walk out the door. I pout, which makes him laugh.

"You knew I was gunna try and skip didn't you?"I cross my arms over my bear chest.

"Yes, yes I did," he gives a small chuckle. "That's why I took the day off to make sure you got to school."

"But I don't wanna! Its gunna be the same as all the other school." I say as I plop down onto the bed and cover my face with my orange pillow hear, Iruka sigh and walk towards me. I can feel him sitting down onto my bed and try's to pull the pillow of my face.

"Naruto… Maybe this school's different." He says as I pull the pillow down enough to see him, and he gives me a soft smile.

'He just doesn't get it!'

I didn't want to switch schools. I had all my friends there. I had fun, hanging with everyone. Especially…

'Yoko'

Yoko she understood me, she never once said one negative thing about me, even when I told her I was bi. She's like a best friend, well she is my girlfriend, and I just didn't want to leave her all alone. She's too kind to defend herself, but strong when it comes to people she cares about the most, I think that's why I like her so much. She kind of reminds me of an old friend I had at the orphanage back then.

'Ugh it's all 'cause of that idiot!'

The main reason why I had to switch schools, in the middle of the year, was because of some dumbass I beat up. He kept trying to pick a fight with me just because my scars on my face made me look tough, but I tried to ignore him, and Yoko told him to back off. He had the nerve to try and hit her, I guess you could say I snapped and beat him to a pulp and I got expelled for it.

'It's just not fair. But then again…'

I could try and see if Sasuke is in this new school.

Taking the pillow off of my face I give Iruka a smile and his smile widens.

"That's my boy, come on get ready and I might just let you drive to school today." He says as he gets up and walks towards the door.

I jump up, off the bed and run towards my closet where my new uniform awaits me. I open the door and just stare. The uniform's like one of those stuck up private schools, with its logo in bright gold colors on the dark green jacket, that slightly resembles a nasty little color that came out my mouth when I was younger, and nice pressed shirt with the same golden logo with a matching tie that goes with the jacket, and these bright black shiny shoes.

'You got to be kidding me.'

Tossing the ugly green jacket aside, I slip into the white button up shirt and loosely put tie the tie on. Putting on a pair of my khakis and my own tennis shoes, I run my fingers through my hair just to get it the way I like, and walk out the bedroom door.  
Iruka let me drive but it seems like I need lots more practice, before I could get my permit. I sigh and let my head hang, walking down the hallway, to my new school, searching for my class.

'This sucks! I gunna have to make new friends.'

I look at the door numbers as I walk by searching for the right room.

"Hmm this looks like it," I say as I stop in front of room D128. I knock softly; hoping the teacher wouldn't hear it so I could leave.

"Come in." I hear a voice say.

'Tch, fat chance!'

I open the door slowly, and I see every pair of eyes on me.i walk toward the middle of the class toward the teacher.

"Ah you must be the new student. Come in, come in." she waves for me to get closer. So I do, and I look toward the class, I can feel everyone staring at my face wondering what the hell I got on my face. "Would you like to share your name with the class?" she tells me.

I give my best foxy grin and put my hands behind my head, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki!" I say it proudly. By now everyone was in their own little groups chatting away. Except a pair of dark eye that make me shiver, with that strong gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Review and tell me what you think!

Sasuke's POV

'Hm, new student huh?'

I give a small yawn, and kept drawing in my sketch book, not bothering to look up. I put the last finishing touches on my sketch, of Naru-chan's face as she looks down upon a small pond with little ducklings swimming by. Naru-chan always liked going there when we lived back at the orphanage. I give a mental sigh and close my book so no one can see my drawing. I pull at my long sleeve under shirt, since it roused up a bit while I was drawing.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki!" I hear someone say but all a caught was Naru. I quickly look up to see a young spiky headed boy in front of the class room. I stare at him, hard, trying to make sense of all of him. Looking him up and down, I notice three thin scars on either side of his cheeks, the bright blond hair you can spot a mile away, and those bright ocean like eyes.

'There's no way. This guy could be her twin brother!'

I glare at him trying to figure out who he was.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, you may go have a seat in the back the class." The teacher tells the blond headed boy. I keep on staring, as he walked down the aisle towards the only available seat, which was right next to me. He glances my way a couple of time, noticing that I'm staring at him. He looks at me as if he's angry.

"The hell you looking at teme?!"The boy says as he settles down onto his seat. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Tch, not at you dobe!"I tell him a bit too loud.

"Mr. Uchiha," I turned to look up at the teacher. "Maybe you would show Mr. Uzumaki around the school. "She says as she taps her foot. "That way you two can talk all you want."

I look down at my desk, "yes ma'am." I say as she gives me a small smile and walks off. I turn to look at the boy and give him the 'death' glare; all he does is give me a small apologetic smile, which makes my stomach do weird flips. I look away pissed.

'Tch dobe'

After class I motion the blonde to follow me and he does, we walk out into the hallway. I stick my hand out in front of him; he just stares at my hand for awhile.

"What?" he says as he looks up at me with a confused look on his face. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Your class schedule!"

"Oh … right," he says as he scratches his head and gives me a big grin, "sorry." He digs in his bag, looking for the stupid piece of paper, and the whole time my stomach does these weird little flips again. He finally pulls it out, after the hallway's been cleared of people.

'Great now I'm gunna be late for gym.'

"Here!" he sticks the paper at me with a smile. I snatch it from him and read it.

'Oh great he's a band nerd.'

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Hey listen I'm sorry for gettin' you into trouble with the teach," I look up from his schedule and see him looking down at his feet; I feel my heart race a bit.

'He's kinda cute… wait! What the hell am I thinking?'

"Hn," is my respond to him and look back down at the paper, I start walking towards the band room. I hear him run up behind me.

"Umm your suppose to say 'nah man its cool!'" he looks up at me, waiting for me to say something. I look down at him a kept on walking, just a bit faster, once again I hear him run up behind me to catch up. "Uh okay then. How 'bout we forget are little fight and start over?" he says as he runs around in front of me making me stop. He stretches his arm hand out in front of him. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he looks up at me and gives me one of those smiles that make my insides feel funny. I put his schedule on his stretched out hand, he looks down at it and back up at me, I give him my 'Uchiha' smirk.

"This, your next class," I tell him as I cock me head to the right of me toward the band room, "you can find the rest of your classes on your own. Right?" I say as I turn to walk the opposite direction. I smile to myself, feeling small daggers being thrown at me from the angry blond.

'He's pissed… good, that's for making me feel weird and making me thinks of her the whole time too.'

I walk through the double door leading to the gym, and I see group of guys getting ready to head out.

"Uchiha, you're late!" my overly excited of a coach yells across the large open room. He waltzes his way toward me with his weird bowl cut shape hair and green sweat suit.

"Yeah I know Gai. I was showing a new kid around the school." I tell him as I walk past him towards the locker room.

"Well okay. I'll let it slide just this once. Now hurry up and get dressed we are running till we drop today." He says with a huge smile and a thumb up.

I roll my eyes and walk in, I twist my combination number onto the lock, and opening it I take my P.E. uniform out. I unbutton my white collared shirt and slip off my long sleeve undershirt. Standing there for a while, I place me hand on me right side staring down at my burn scars. I slip on my other dark blue long sleeve shirt and put my gray P.E. shirt over it and my black P.E. shorts.

As I'm running, for the eighth time around the football track, I turn to see one of my friends coming up beside me. I see his long brown hair move about as he runs and his white with a slight tint of violet squint against the bright sun.

"Hey. What's up Sasuke?" the brunet says

"Hey Neji. Running."

"Oh right."

"Hm"

"Well … can I ask you something without you getting mad and all?"

"Hn," I say with a slight nod not really paying any attention any more. I hear him say something, but I'm far too busy concentrating on running that I only catch one word that makes me look at him.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Now you said you want get-"

"Neji what did you just asked me?" I cut him off mid-sentence and I notice him picking up speed trying to run away from me. "Oh no you don't. Your gunna tell me what you said." I say as a match his pace.

"Okay, okay. Me and Shikamaru were just wondering if… you know… if you're gay."

"What!?"I yell as I trip on my own foot and fall flat on my face against the rubbery track.

"Ouch," I hear Neji say right beside me, you okay?"

'I think my foot touched the back of my head!'

I just lay there awhile too embarrassed to get up, but I had to, I slowly sit myself up and rub my face. I look down at my hands making sure there isn't any blood.

'Thank God! But my face hurts like hell!'

"Uh, Sasuke?" Neji puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I say.

"You want me to call-"

"No, I'm fine. I meant no, I'm not gay!" I say as I pick myself up. "Anyway why would you guys think that?" I ask as I start to dust myself off and start to walk off.

"Oh, we just thought you were since you never date. "He says as he starts to walk next to me.

"I have! I dated that –"

"Yeah you dated that one blond chick like a year ago. For like two days, not really much of a relationship."

"I…"

"What? You 're going to tell me that you're in love?" Neji starts laughing at his own comment. I start to feel a spark of heat crawl up onto my cheeks.

'Dammit Neji! Okay calm down Sasuke calm down.'

"Are you … blushing?!" I hear him say with a gasp, I realized he stopped walking. "You are aren't you?!"

"Shut up, Neji!"I tell him as I stop walking and face him. He gives me an evil grin.

"So who's the luck girl?"

"You don't know her!" I say as I turn and walk away.

"So how's she like?" he says as he catches up with me.

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on tell me!" he begs, "I bet she's all emo just like you!"

"No!"

"Okay… well she's definitely not blond. You ditched that blond chick you dated 'cause you said she was annoying." The brunet boy says as he lifts a finger to his chin and ponders, wondering how my 'love' girl looks like.

"Well…"

"What?"

"She is blond…"Neji stops in his tracks and stares at me as if I had a second head growing. "What? But blonds are so ditzy. I didn't know you-"

"No, she's not like that. She's… different."

"Oh? How so?" he says and I just wave him off, like an annoying fly buzzing around my ear.

As I walk off toward the gym, since it was almost time to return inside, I look out in the distant and see a very lazy looking boy getting up from the grass and walks towards me and Neji. He casually shoves a hand in his short pocket and with the other he slowly picks off a lone grass from his high spiked up ponytail.

"You know Sasuke, you're so troublesome." The lazy boy comment as he gets closer to us. I just look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "You really should stop wearing those long sleeve shirts or you'll have a heat stroke and faint."

"And how is that troublesome for YOU Shikamaru?" I ask him with my arms crossed.

"'Cause I'll be the one to drag your ass off the field." He says casually. While Neji just starts to laugh, I give them both my famous glare and storm off.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Yeah did i for get to mention that i have an OC? Well you get to meet her more on this chapter any many more to come. Hope you like her, her name is Yoko okay! Oh and if you haven't notice the story is between Sasuke's POV and Naruto's POV so yeah!

Naruto's POV

I sigh and made my way to my new, well new to me, locker.

'Well, at least it can't get worse.'

Turning the knob on the lock, twisting it right and turning it left, I pull on it but it doesn't unlock. I try again, but it won't budge. Yanking at the lock like a mad man I get so frustrated, I punch it smack in the middle.

"OOWWW!" I scream out load. I pull my hand back and hold it against my chest, flexing my fingers slowly making sure I didn't break anything. I hear a stifled laugh behind me, I turn to see a young brunet boy with weird red markings on his face, like upside down arrows. I glare at him with all my might, but all he does is walk up to me and opens my locker for me. I stare at him and blink a couple of times.

"Umm, thanks," I say as I reach in and pull out some books, and replace them with some from my school bag.

"No prob dude," he says and leans against some lockers beside me. "Ya' know, you're a pretty funny guy."

I raise an eyebrow at him as I close my locker, "Yeah? How so?" I ask.

"Well for one: you fighting with your locker here and losing!" he chuckles at this and I shot him a glare and start to walk off. "And second: you getting Uchiha kid in trouble!" he says as he walks up beside me. At the mention of 'Uchiha' my shoulders slump over and I duck my head downward.

"That guy's a jerk." I say. He laughs and puts his arm over my shoulders. I look over at the brown headed boy.

"I feel like we're gunna be VERY good friends." he says as we start to walk towards the cafeteria. My eyes get big and I hug him tightly.

"Really?! That's awesome! You're my first friend I made today! I'm so happy!" I say as I give him one last squeeze and let him go. "Oh, by the way im Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are," he says as he waves me off. "I'm Kiba" he sticks his hand out and I shake it.

As Kiba and I walk into the cafeteria, we go and wait in one of the lunch lines. We get are food and start walking towards a table. I'm so excited over making a new friend that

I really wasn't paying attention on where I'm was going. I bump into someone, and fall flat on my ass.

"Ow… again." I say as I rub my butt and look up at the person I accidently ran into. I stare into theses pale blue eyes, with a thick layer of black eyeliner. He's so tall too and has the deepest reddest hair I ever seen, like blood; I think I can find this guy in a sea of people with that hair.

'He's sorta cute.'

Then I notice that the guy was covered in my food I had on my tray. I get up and dust myself off and look back up at him. I rub the back of my head and give the red head a nervous smile.

"Oh shit! See ya' later Naruto!" Kiba says as he runs off. I look back at him and Kiba's gone, looking back up at the guy I notice he seems a bit angry.

'Great, in gunna get killed on my first day.'

"Hey look I'm sorry dude; I really wasn't paying any attetion to where I was going." I say to him and see a tint of red crawl up to his face. He grabs me by my shirt and pulls me close to him.

'Oh shit he's really pissed!'

I stare up at him waiting for him to take the first hit or something, but all I see is him getting redder by the second. He lets me go and turns away.

"Whatever," I hear him mumble in a thick husky voice, he walks off and I watch him leave the whole way till he's out of the lunch room. I let out a breath and turn to go find Kiba until I notice everyone staring at me. I give a nervous chuckle and walk away.

"Finally, I found you!" I practically yell at Kiba. I sit down next to him; he just stares at me as if I had something. He looks up at the ceiling and puts his hands together; I just stare at him in confusion.

"Is this what I get for not helping the new kid out?" he asks.

"Kiba!" I yell at him pissed off and kick his chair making him fall off.

"Dude I thought you were dead!"

"Why the hell would you think that?!" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Uh, 'cause you dumped your food on Gaara!" he screams as he gets himself back up onto his chair and start to eat, "did he kick your ass?"

"No!" I yell, "He just said whatever." Kiba stop mid-chew with his mouth open and stares at me with big eyes. He starts to creep me out so I look away. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me down so we were facing each other. He puts his hand over his mouth and whispers.

"So what you're telling me is that he just let you go, like nothing happened?"

"Yeah pretty much, and then he just ran off."

"There's no way in hell?" he says as I sit myself straight up again.

"Why is it so surprising? Anyways it was just an accident."

"It's just impossible Gaara would have beaten you until you were unconscious, and token your clothes for him."

"What?!" I say surprised.

"Yup he doesn't care who you are." he says as he takes another bite of his burger. "He doesn't care about gender either, just look at him in a bad way and your dead. That's why EVRYONE steers clear when he's around."

I blink a couple of times and shake my head to clear it from bad images.

"Why would he do that? I ask. Kiba just shrugs and take another bite and chews.

"Who knows? He probably does it for fun." He says

'For fun? Hm I don't think so.'

(End of the day)

As I'm walking out the double doors to the school, I feel someone come up from behind and rope their arm over my shoulders.

"Hey kiba," I say without even looking his way.

"Hey you," Kiba says "you wanna walk home together?"

I smile at this, "sure!" I say happily.

Kiba and I make our way to the apartments where I live, chatting away on how our day went. We get closer to the buildings, when out of nowhere Kiba stops dead in his tracks. I look back at him to see if he's okay, and notice that he has his mouth wide open with his tong sticking out.

'He looks like a dog!'

I laugh as he starts making go-go eyes at whatever he's seeing.

"Hey dog boy," I say between chuckles "what got your attention so quick?"

"Wow!" is all he says as he tries to compose himself. I look back to where Kiba was staring, and find a girl standing by my apartment door.

She has long black wavy hair that rides down her back halfway, clipped on one side with a big purple clip. Looking at her she has a nice curvy body that any girl will kill for. She has on a pair of nice fitting jeans, showing off her tiny waist and big hips. A smile slowly plays on my face as the beautiful girl turns her head and looks up at me trough those thick glasses of hers. She smiles and starts to walk my way showing her tightly packed twins bouncing with every step, trying to escape out of her purple t-shirt. She runs pass Kiba completely, who was trying to get her attention.

"Naruto!" she says as she jumps up and gives me a hug.

"Yoko!" I say as I hug her back then let her go. I look up to see Kiba staring at us in disbelief.

"You know her?" he asks and points at her.

"Yeah I do. She happens to be my girlfriend." I say as Kiba's mouth flies open and stares. He composes himself again and walks up to Yoko.

"How's about you leave this blondie and come with a real guy like me?" he says as he winks at her and she blushes a bit. Yoko looks up at me, but by now I'm getting a bit ticked off.

"Fuck off," she says simply to Kiba as if she's said it a million times.

The thing is Yoko never curses so it surprised me she even said it, I just stare at her in shock and Kiba's mouth falls open once again. He walks up to the side of the apartments and bangs his head against it.

"She told me to fuck off…A hot babe told ME that!" he mutters just loud enough for us to hear. I look between Yoko and Kiba, I start to laugh.

"Well that wasn't very nice," I tell her.

"B-b-b-but you told me to say that when a guy bugs me." She says as she walks in front of me and pouts.

'Aww she's so cute!'

I laugh again and pick her up in a hug, "So what are you doing here?" I ask her as I put her down, and grab her hand and walk towards the apartment.

"Oh well I came to see you and talk."

"Oh" I chuckle, "this is my friend Kiba by the way." I say and point a thumb at him.

"Hi Kiba," she says "oh and I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's all cool sugar tits!" Kiba says walking up to her.

I start to get irritated I was getting ready to beat the living crap out of him until Yoko beat me to it. She lands a nice round house kick, sending him 10 feet off the ground. I watch as he plummets back down face first.

"Ow!" I say as he hits the ground. "That gots to hurt!"

Yoko just stands there huffing and puffing. She seems angry; I walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She looks down at her feet and mutters something but I couldn't quit hear what she said.

"What?" I ask her.

"I said I'm sorry, I-I-I-I don't know what came over me."

"You got mad that's all don't worry 'bout it. It's normal."I say calmly but deep down I'm shocked to death that Yoko did that. She never ever hit anybody, even though she knows self-defense. But its best I don't tell her anything, she seems freaked out as it is.

"Naruto?"She ask.

"What?"

"We need to talk." she says as she looks up at me.

Kiba and Yoko are sitting in the living room as I come back from the kitchen with some drinks. Kiba seems all jittery and Yoko looks all nervous on what she needs to tell me. I give Yoko her water and Kiba his pop, I sit down next to Yoko and sip on my own soda. All this awkward silence starts to get on my nerves so I decide to break the ice.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I ask Yoko as I set my drink down on the coffee table.

"Well," she says and glances at Kiba.

"Well?"

She gets up and grabs my hand and leads me out the room into the hallway. We stand still for awhile looking at each other; I always cared for Yoko but…

"I want to break up." She says bluntly.

I hear something fall and look into the living room, I see Kiba on the ground stretching his neck to listen. I face palm myself and look back at Yoko then at Kiba. I sighed and walk back to Yoko.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Naruto… it's just not working out." she pushes her fingers together. "I'm sorry Naruto, I do love you."

"Okay if you love me then why are you breaking up with me?"

"It's just that… Naruto I know you don't love me like that and the truth is I don't either. I thought I did but I don't." she says as she looks up at me and my mouth drops.  
"I mean why else haven't we kissed in the past two months we been together?"

"Y-yes we have-"

"It was a small peck on the lips Naruto." She says as she interrupts me.

"Yeah but," I say and start to wonder.

'Do I? Do I really love Yoko that way?'

I look down at her and finally realize I always cared about this girl as if she was a sister. I thought I love her, I mean I do, but not like a girlfriend.

"Can we still be friends?" she asks.

I smile and look at her, "of course!" I say.

She hugs me and kisses me cheek; she walks into the living room with me right behind her and sees Kiba on the ground by the corner listening to everything we were saying. She walks to the front door and opens it.

"I'll see ya' later 'kay!" she says as she walks out.

Kiba stands up next to me and we stand in silence for a bit.

"So…. She dumped you?" he asks.

"Yup."

"Oh… can I tap that?"

"Hell no" I says as I walk off into my room.

'I still cant help myself from crying tough.'


	5. Chapter 5

Okay there's a bit extra at the end okay! Tell me what you think about Yoko's thing at the end!

Sasuke's POV c

It's been over two weeks and the dobe still doesn't know my name, for some reason it pisses me off. All he ever calls me is teme or 'hey guy with the duck ass hair', I drives me crazy. I sneak a glance over at him, every time I look at him he reminds me so much of her. I always think 'maybe they're related somehow' I tried asking him if he knew her but I chicken out the last minute, he'll probably think I'm a stalker or something. I mean look at him he's almost her exact copy, minus the hair cut and the fact that he's a dude. He definitely has that attitude she had.

A couple of days ago some guys, seemed like they were seniors, were picking on one of the freshmen, I passed by them but didn't even bother helping. I just kept on walking; I mean why should I get involved it's not my problem right? As I turned a corner I heard one of them yell something, my curiosity got the best of me so I walked back and peaked out over the corner. It was Naruto; he was standing tall and angry in front of the freshmen, blocking the older guys view.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he yelled at them as he helped the freshman up from the floor. The two guys just look at each other and laugh.

"Hey look we got another pipsqueak." One of the guys said.

'What the hell is he thinking?!'

The other guys were twice as big as Naruto and two against one, is he trying to get himself killed, my eyes widen and I stared at him. Wondering if I should go up there, Naruto glared at the guy who said that.

"Who you calling pipsqueak?" he said and you can tell he was angry.

"You, dumbass!" the other guy said as he pulled his arm back ready to swing it at Naruto.

'OH NO!'

I ran around the corner and tried to get to them but, by then Naruto had blocked the guys fist and swung his own against the guys stomach. I froze into place and stared, I couldn't believe it a small guy like Naruto beat the living crap out this guy. Naruto stared at the guy; he knocked down with an angry look and looked back up to the other one. Both of them ran the other direction, Naruto just dusted himself off and picked up his bag, turning to the freshman he gives him a smile that makes my heart leap out of control. He reminds me so much of her.

I mentally sigh and look down at my notebook and doodle the rest of the class. I look at Naruto again and found him staring at me, I feel me face heat up in an instant. I stare right back at him with me eyes narrowed, there's no way in hell I was going look down first, even if I'm embarrassed. My heart starts racing, the way he's looking at me is making me feel uncomfortable.

"The hell you looking at dobe?" I finally say.

He blinks a couple of times and I notice his face turn a bit red. He looks down at his notebook and tries to hide his face with his hair.

"I wasn't staring teme!" He says as he looks back up at me. His face is still red and I smirk at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I catch you looking at me?"

He sits up abruptly and stays like that for awhile, he open his mouth then closes it again. I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to give me his best excuse.

'This is too funny! I got him all flustered now.'

"Because!" he says and crosses his arms over his chest with a 'humph' as he sits back down. My heart skips a beat, I glare at him.

"Uh hum!" me and Naruto both look up at the teacher. She has her arms crossed tapping her foot on the floor and an angry look saying 'I'm going to eat you two alive'. She bends down to our height, since we're sitting down, and looks between us. "Like I was saying, you will need a partner for this project and it's counted for half of your mid-term exam!  
Maybe you two can be partners!"

"NO, Miss please I want to be partners with Sasuke!" the pick headed girl says. I roll my eyes at her comment and the next thing I know he has me in a death lock.

'Shit! Cant breath.'

"No Sakura!" the teacher yells at her and grabs her off me, she crosses her arms and pouts. "Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki will be working together!"

"Why the hell should I work with him? He's a jerk!" Naruto says as he stand up and points a finger in my direction.

"And you're annoying." I say right back at him. For some reason that hurt me that Naruto thinks I'm a jerk.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU TWO WILL WORK TOGHETER OR FAIL TOGHTER GOT IT!" the teacher yells at the both of us and Naruto slides down onto his seat. "Understood?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am." Naruto says.

'Great now I'm stuck with dobe.'

"Good!" she says as she walks to the front of the class and starts telling us about are assignment. I bang my head against my desk and turn to see Naruto fidgeting.

After class I walk out and wait for Naruto to come out. He finally walks out with Kiba at his side joking around. I grab Naruto by the arm and pull him my way, Naruto looks up at me confused and looks back at Kiba.

"Hey," Naruto says and yanks his arm from my grip, "what's up?"

I look at Kiba and give him a look.

"Geez okay, okay I get it I'll get lost." Kiba says and he starts waking away. "See ya' later Naruto!"

"Okay see ya'!" Naruto yells back and waves bye. He looks back at me and get a serious face. "So what you want?"

"We need to figure out when and where to meet." I tell him simply and turn to walk.

"Oh… okay how 'bout tomorrow?" he says as he walks next to me.

"Cant I have something to do. Friday?"

"No I … have something to do too."

I sigh, "Okay then Saturday. I'll be over at your place." This makes Naruto stop walking, I look back at him and raise an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Why the hell do we have to go my place?!" he yells as he points at me in accusation.

"Hm" I say as I start walking again. "Kakashi doesn't really like strangers." I say with a smirk.

He runs in front of me and looks like he wanted to say something but stops himself and sighs.

"Fine, I'll tell my dad your coming over." He says and grabs my arm and writes something on it with his pen, the whole time he's holding my arm my heart leaps uncontrollably. "Call me when your at my place!" he says as he walks off to his next class.

I look down at my arm to see his address and his number on it, my arm had a little tingle going trough it. I look back up at him as he enters his next class.

-  
Saturday Morning

I'm standing right outside his door, with my phone in hand getting ready to call him. I saved his number on my cell and I even memorized his address. I stand there fidgeting wondering, why I'm so nervous.

'There's nothing to be nervous about! It's just Naruto and we're doing a project.'  
I mentally sigh and call him. The phone rings a couple of times then he finally answers.

"Hello?" He says with a sleepy voice.

"What the hell? Did you forget?" I say irritated.

"N-no I didn't forget… uh who is this?"

I facepalm myself and sigh, I let my hand slid off my face and fall to my side.

"Would you just open the door and let me in, I'm standing outside!"

"Geez okay, okay let me just put some clothes on!" As he said that my heart sped up, and what's worse is that the dobe didn't even bother hanging up. I could hear everything, he's such a moron, I just hang up my phone and wait.

After a couple of minutes he finally comes to the door with a pair of sweat pants and an orange t-shirt on. He lets me in, as I walk in I notice that the apartment is pretty small but it seems cozy, it has a nice warm feel to it.

"So who dropped you off?" he says as he walks up in front of me and goes through a doorway to the left side; I follow him, realizing he went into the kitchen.

"I drove myself here." I tell him as he grabs the cereal from on top the fridge and sits himself down on the table with his bowl already at hand.

"Aww that's no fair! I still haven't gotten my license!" he says and I smirk.

"Dobe."

He just narrows his eyes and shakes his fist at me. I notice someone else sitting at the table with the newspaper covering his face; Naruto pours his cereal and milk and nudges the person next to him.

"What?" was all the man said as he still read his newspaper.

"We have a guest and you're being rude!" Naruto says trough a mouth full of the sugary cereal.

"Oh!" is all the unknown man says and puts down the newspaper.

Revealing a really tan man, with dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, and a scar that goes across his face, over his nose, I just stare at the man in shock and he just smiles up at me.

"Well hello, I'm sorry if my scar spooks you a bit." He says. "My name is Iruka."

"N-no it's not your scar…" I stop myself from what I was really thinking. The two of them don't look anything alike, brown hair to blond there's no way they can be related. Maybe Naruto gets it from his mom, yeah that must me it.

"Oh okay do you want anything to-" Iruka says but is interrupted by Naruto.

"You want some cereal!"

"No… thanks but I just ate." I tell them both simply. I just don't like cereal much really.

After Naruto finished his bowl of cereal we walk into his room, which looks like a hurricane went through it, he has clothes, ramen cup, water bottles, other junk I have no idea what they are, all over the place. He starts piling all his clothes into a corner in his room, and picks up some of his trash. I go over and sit on his computer chair and put my school bag down on the floor next to me.

I look around the room and notice that orange seems to be his favorite color, for my tastes it's an annoying color its way to bright I rather stick with my dark blue. He finally sits on the floor and motions me to sit with him.

"Nothing's gunna crawl out your bed and eats us?" I ask with a smirk.

"Fine whatever stay there." He says with a pout.

I sigh and get up, I walk to him and settle myself down. After that pout I just couldn't help myself, its weird. I look at him and he smiles, which once again, makes my heart speed up twice as fast.

'God I hate that smile of his!'

"Why don't you take your jacket off. It's pretty hot in my room." he says.

"No I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I snap at him.

"Okay, geez." he says defensively.

"Okay let's turn to page 396," I tell him as I pull out my text book from my bag.

It's been about few hours and so far I'm having a really good time. Naruto is actually a really cool person, and good with his History, who would've thought. We finished making up our mind on who we were going to do our project on, and now we're just chilling, talking and listening to music. His dad came in a couple of time to give us drinks and snacks, he's a nice guy. I told Naruto a joke that I heard from a friend and he was laughing so hard that he started to cry a bit. He calmed down a bit and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then he looks up at me with a small smile.

"Sasuke?" he says with such a small voice that i felt my heart stop.

'Damn he sounded just like her!'

"Hn," I respond looking down at my textbook pretending to read, since I felt my face warming up.

I feel Naruto move around next to me, and the next thing I know he grabs my chin and turns my head to face him. My chest tightens at his touch and the way he's looking at me with those wonderful crystal blue eyes sends a shiver and the same tingling feeling from the other day, down my spine. I feel like a fish out of water, my breathing's coming out in small amounts, our faces are so close together we're practically breathing each other's breath.

"Sasuke… you know what? I'm a little attracted to you." He says but I wasn't able to respond to what he told me.

The next thing I know he has his lips against mine, I'm caught off guard and i go rigid but slowly i relax and I close my eyes, I kiss him back with a bit of passion in to it. I feel him nibble down at my bottom lip making me jump a bit at the reaction, giving him a chance to slide his tongue in, deepening the kiss. I can smell a sweet scent that fills my nose, that i inhale deeply . It feels so good, i wrap my arms around he waist and pull her closer.

'Oh Naru-chan!'

My eyes snap open and push Naruto off of me; I sit back, away from him. I scramble on the floor trying to get up; as I finally do I stare down at Naruto, who seems to be catching his breath, I notice that I'm doing the same.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yell at him as I throw my arms in the air. He just sits there staring at me in confusing. I grab my books and shove them in my bag, and sling it over my back. I narrow my eyes and turn my face away from him so I wont be able to see him. "I'm leaving!" I tell him as I run out his room.

"Oh Sasuke, leaving so soon?" Iruka says as I run pass the living room.

I stand in front the door "Yeah." I say not bothering looking back at him.

I open the door and run out.

Yoko's POV

"Ugh, stupid hair!" I say as I try to get it out my face with my hair clip, but it seems it's not working. "I quit."

I sigh and kept on walking toward Naruto's place, as I finally decide to just make a braid. Me, Naruto, and Kiba are going to hang out at the park today and feed the duck like me and Naruto use to do. As I'm finishing it up I trip over something and fall flat on my chest.

"Ow, my boobs!" I complain and sit up rubbing them and my arms.

I notice a pretty large notebook on the ground; it has little doodles all over it. I stand up and dust myself off, making sure I didn't rip my shirt. I finally bend down and pick the notebook up, it's pretty heavy, I open it and flip through it.

'Hmm, it seems to be a sketch book.'

I stop at a page and stare at the beautiful drawing. It's a drawing of a little girl playing near a small pond with little baby ducks swimming around in it. The little girl looks so happy, I smile a bit. Who ever drew this is a wonderful artist. I tilt my head to the side and stare at the little girl in the pictures a bit harder.

"Huh, I wonder why she looks so familiar." I stare at her a bit more as I walk.

I gasp as I finally realized who the little girl is.

"Holy cow, its Naruto!" I say in shock.

'This must be that Sasuke kid Naruto use to talk about back then.'

I stare at the little girl a bit more, and smile. I close the notebook and put it in my bag.

"I finally found you Sasuke." I say happily.

I knock on Naruto's door and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally chapter 6 well here you go! ch. 7 should be out soon so hopefully you guys get that this weekend! MAYBE! Please tell me how I've done so far! If i need to improve anywhere or something okay thank!

Naruto's POV

"Sigh," I walk through the double doors of the school and head to my first class. Thinking back on how Saturday went with Sasuke, I sulk even more. I've been sulking the entire weekend. I just thought that he was the Sasuke I knew from back then, but I guess I was wrong, that's not him. But even if it's not that Sasuke, I still find him very attractive, even before I figured his name's Sasuke. I was so mad at myself, I did the most selfish thing, I kissed him without considering his own feelings. I probably scared him off; he probably doesn't want to talk, much less look at me anymore.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I say as I bang my head against my locker's door.

I sigh and stay likes that for awhile, until I hear the late bell ring across the almost empty hallways. I close my eyes and push myself off the wall, and head to the front office for a tardy slip.

'Great job Naruto. Now what are you going to do? You're late for class and you don't have a partner to finish that stupid project!'

After he left Yoko came over to hang out but I wasn't in the mood, all I wanted to do was play my piano, that Iruka gave me for my birthday. I was too depressed I didn't want to go outside, all I wanted to do was lock myself in my room and play my piano like I always do when in too stressed out. But, no I wasn't allowed to I had to go to the park with Kiba and her and have a good time.

The whole time I was with them tough Yoko seemed to have something on her mind. She seemed lost in thought, I asked her what she was thinking about but she just told me she was tired. Then Kiba made a perverted comment to her being tired and Yoko yelled at him, and then apologized for it. I don't get it Yoko seems to be livelier when she's around Kiba, as if Kiba brings her out of her shy little shell or something...

I smile to myself and chuckle.

'I see…'

I enter the front office and tell the front desk lady that I'm late for class. The frizzy gray headed lady asks me my name and what class I'm supposed to be in, she hands my a pink slip with my name and time on it and I walk out. As I walk out the door into the hallway, I notice someone walking in my direction, as I realized who it is I turn and start walking the other direction.

"Hey, dobe!" he says.

I pretend I didn't hear him yell my name and kept on walking in the other direction

"Dobe I know you saw me!" he yells a bit louder.

"What do you want teme?" I say as I stop and slowly turn and look at Sasuke. He catches up to me and stands right in front of me, but avoid my eyes.

"Did I leave anything at your house Saturday?"

"No, no you didn't." I say and cross my arms over my chest. "You know you could've just called and asked."

"…I didn't realize until today."

"Yeah suuurrreee," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Hn." is all he says and walks off in the same direction he came.

I just stand there and stare at him as he walks away. He stops and face me.

"You coming or what?" he says a bit annoyed.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him confusingly. He sighs and face palms himself.

"He have first period right now, dobe." He says as he turns around and continues to walk.

'Maybe he's not all that mad about the kiss.'

'I was completely wrong.'

I sit at my desk facing him but stare into my textbook in boredom. We have all class period to complete some of our project with our partners, so we had to connect our desks together. Instead, here we are looking up things separately, and not talking one bit. I sigh and he doesn't even glance up at me. This is horrible I look around and everyone else is chatting away talking and having fun. I spot Kiba walking our way, I sit up in my chair and grin up at him.

"What's up Kiba?"

"Hey, uh I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I say looking at his seriously as he starts to fidget.

"I was… uh I was wondering…. If you know, umm, if Yoko might want to come to a … party with…me?" he asks as he looks all around other than me. I blink a couple of time and chuckle a bit.

"What party?" I ask "And dude I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You okay with it?" He asks surprised. "It this costume party and some guys house next weekend."

"Hmmm yeah I guess….just don't make me regret it or else." I tell him in a very serious tone and give him a death glare.

"Y-y-yeah okay." He says and walks off to his partner.

I look back down at my textbook, but feel an intense glare on me, I look up to see Sasuke staring right at me.

"What?" I say uncomfortable by his gaze.

"You have a sister?" he ask with a slightly happy tone to his voice.

"No!" I say a bit jealous.

"Well then who is she? She must be very important to you."

"My ex." I say dully.

Sasuke seemed shocked for a split second, but I'm not too sure. He quickly looks back down at his work and doesn't say another work for the rest of the class.

I sit in the sound proof room with the school piano; I close my eyes and start playing. I let my fingers glide across the keys playing each note by heart. Relaxing and letting a long breath out I feel a nice small smile play on my lips. I love it when I play the piano, especially when I play my mother's lullaby, it feel like I'm not alone. Baa-chan told me it's a miracle that I even know the lullaby, my mother use to sing it to me when I was still in the womb. It's nice to know that a little of my mother stayed behind for me, in a way I can still hear her singing as I play.

I hear someone clear his throat from behind me. I open my eyes as I turn toward the noise, I see Gaara leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Gaara has been hanging with me and Kiba during lunch ever since the incident in the cafeteria that day. He usually waits for my after band class too, so we head to lunch together.

"Oh hey Gaara," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Snuck in," the redhead says in his husky voice. "Nice piece."

"Thanks." I say as I look back down at the piano.

"What's wrong?" he says with what i think is concern.

"Nothing."

"Yeah something's wrong. Did someone mess with you? I'll beat the living crap out of them." He says as he bangs his fist against his hand. "Who is it? Tell me"

Gaara usually doesn't act all sweet and nice in front of others only when it's me and him, alone. He's actually a very good guy, when it's just me and him. When he's around others he acts as cold and rough as he normally is.

"No, no we don't need any of that. It's okay I promise." I say waving my hands around.

"…. Okay." He relaxes a bit and stand next to me and leans against the piano. "Come to the movies with me tonight." He says bluntly.

I'm a little taken back by the sudden statement, but…

"Okay sure? What time?"

"Around six o'clock." He says with what I thinks is a grin.

I stare at him a few seconds, getting ready to ask him why he's kindly taking me to the movies. But before I can say a single word, the bell rings for lunch, he pats my head and heads out the door. I pack my things quickly as possible and head out right behind him.

'Ugh, what the hell should I where?'

I stand in front of my closet wondering, what on earth I should wear. I mean it's not like a date or anything, right? Scratching my head angrily, I sit on the corner of my bead. I sit like that for awhile, until I realize my mind had wondered to Sasuke. I shake my head roughly, trying to get that jerk out my head.

'Stupid teme, making me think he likes me back then running off like that.'

I get up annoyed and look through my closet once again. Finally, I pick out a nice orange T-shirt that says 'I BITE! SO WHAT?' in red, and a nice pair of loose black jeans that fit just right. I complete my outfit with a silver chain hooked to the side of my pants to my wallet in my back pocket and my pair of favorite black and orange tennis shoes.

Walking down the hall towards the front door, I pause and look into the living room to see a very stressed out Iruka sitting down with the coffee table full of need-to-be-graded papers. I walk in front of him and wave my hand in his face. He looks up and eyes me.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"Yup, I'm going to the movies with a friend." I say happily.

"Okay, okay be back by ten. It's a school night and I don't want you staying out late."

I roll my eyes, "yes mom." I say sarcastically as I start heading towards the door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Iruka yells behind me, right as I slam the door shut. I laugh and head towards my bike.

I stare at the beautiful machine, running my hand on the side of the old orange and black colored bike. I love this bike to death its an '98 Kawasaki VN 1500 Classic, Yoko had help me buy this lovely machine last year. I've always been into bikes, pretty much anything that'll get the blood pumping, i'm a bit of an adrenalin junkie.

Iruka was so mad when he saw it he had said that it looked like a 'death machine', and that there was no way in hell he was going to let me ride it. He hasn't notice that i take the keys every once once in awhile

'What he doesn't know wont hurt him.'

I smile slightly and hope on, slipping my black helmet, as I thrust the key into the ignition, it to life. Lifting the foot handle from off the ground I balance myself and give it some gas and letting the air rush trough me.I take a deep breath and give the bike more gas, making it feel as if I'm flying through the streets. Zipping through traffic like the wind, I finally make it to the theater. I park my baby and lock it down, I hop off and walk up the stairs to the ticket booth.

'It's pathetic I can ride a motorcycle but cant drive a flipping car. Nice.'

"Nice bike!" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn to see Gaara; he has on a pair of tight black, ripped skinny jeans, with a blood red v-neck shirt under a black vest with skulls on it. He also has a black beanie on, with his usual black eyeliner.

'Damn, he sure looks good.'

"Oh, uh thanks." I say as I scratch behind my head.

"You ready?" the redhead says with what looks like a grin.

"Yeah!" I say and smile at him.

We got our tickets and went in. Gaara offered to buy the drinks and a bucket of popcorn; of course I didn't refuse free food. We take our seats in the back, and settle down. I start crunching away at the popcorn, and Gaara slurps on his drink. Now that I think about it Gaara got our tickets and I don't even know what kind of movie we're watching. I look up at the big screen and there in bold white letters says 'Paranormal Activity 4'. Don't get me wrong I like horror movies except when they have …

"G-ggghost?" I stutter and look at Gaara.

He looks down at me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he says and then I see an evil grin play across his face. "You're not scared of ghost are you?"

"N-n-n-no why would I be." I say as I cross my arms and face the screen once again.

I hear Gaara chuckle next to me as the movie starts. I hide my face behind the popcorn bucket the whole time the movie played.

'Damn it I hate ghost. There so creepy.'

Halfway through the movie I throw the popcorn in the air and cling to Gaara's arm, as a door slams shut on the girls face. Burying my face between his shoulder and armpit, he lift his arm up so he could see my face, I look up at him. Something crosses his face but I'm not exactly sure what it was, the next thing I know Gaara grabs my arm and drags me out the dark room into the lit hallway. He pushes the door to the men's bathroom and rushes into one of the bathroom stalls, locking it behind himself. I stare at him confused, and look around.

"Gaara are you okay?" I ask him. He slowly turns and faces me; he stares at me up and down. "Umm Ga-" I'm interrupted by a pair of lips.

I feel him push me slowly against the stalls wall; he presses his body against mine. I just stand there in shock wondering what the hell do I do, his kiss is so rough that my lips feel swollen already. I feel his knee force his way in between my legs, making me gasp and blush, which giving him a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth and explore. I slide me hand in front of me and try pushing him off but he just presses against me even more. His hands travel around my body; one of his arms snakes its way around my waist and pulls me towards him even closer. His knee rubs against my member making me moan,which makes me break the kiss as my back arches from the action.

I hear Gaara chuckle and I look up at him panting, trying to catch my breath. He leans in and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Naruto," he whispers, "I think… I sort of like you."

I just stand there staring at the gray bathroom wall, trying to take in all of this. He moves his head towards my neck and starts leaving small trails of kisses, a soft moan escaping my lips again, I can feel him smile at the sound.

"G-gaara." I say.

"Shhh," he says and lands a small peck on my lips. "Naruto I want you more than anything. I want you all to myself." He says and presses his forehead against mine.

My blush deepens and I look down.

'No one's ever told me that before.'

He lifts my chin up to face him. "I've never felt this way before about anyone but … your different you get me and you're not scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"Well everyone is."

"Well I'm not everyone!" I say and pout. "I'm not scared of no one." I whisper.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "That I know. I saw you beat those seniors at school the other day. You really kicked their asses."

"Yeah well they were picking on this kid. I had to do something."

"… You know a lot of people would have just kept walking and ignored it… even me."

"Well I'm not like -"

"You're different I know… I think that's why I like you."

I start to blush again. I'm not use to people telling me things like that.

"Naruto, the reason I took you out was 'cause … I hated seeing you sad."

I look at him as a smile crosses me face.

"Thanks Gaara." I say and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug.

He wraps his arms around me and sinks his head in my shoulder.

As I park my bike I take my helmet off and dismount it. I start walking towards the door when I see a dark figure in the shadows. I stop and stare trying to figure out who can the figure be. I walk a bit closer and stop dead in my track in shock.

"Sasuke?" I ask as I squint my eyes to see him better.

He slowly walks out from under the shadow and into the light.

"Hey dobe." He says casually.

I walk past him toward my front door and dig in my pocket for my spare keys.

"What are you doing here?"

He just lifts up his school bag and as if to show me, its obvious.

"Oh right I forgot. Sorry." I say as I open the door and let myself in. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that now?" I ask as a look down at my watch and he walks in.

"Well this wouldn't happen if you would've answered your phone." He says almost mad sounding.

"Sorry, must've left it at home." I say sarcastically.

"Anyways… Where were you at?" he ask hesitantly.

I turn and look at his confusingly.

'Well this is different.'

"On a date." I say very carefully.

"Oh." Is all he says with a frown as we walk into my room and start on our project.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's chappy seven! I had a hard time with this i rewrote it a couple of times, and still not satisfied with it! Ugh this chapter really drove me up a wall! well hope you like and no Naruto isn't mines! (i wish it was)

**WARNING**: OOCness, fighting and kissing don't like don't read!

* * *

Sasuke's POV Ch.7

Walking out of the psychiatric ward, into a chilly morning, I stare up at the rising sun. I look down at my watch and realize I still have about an hour to kill before I need to be at school. Slowly, I make my way to my black banged up civic, and slid in. Jamming the keys in the ignition, I rest my arms against the top of the steering wheel and lay my head against it, not bothering turning the old car on. Letting the silence surround me, taking my mind to an earlier conversation I had with a certain dark haired man. I begin to wonder why he finally decided to tell me, why he finally wanted to explain himself after all these year about.

"Itachi?" I asked slowly.

I watched him as he took a seat across from me. I easily avoid making eye contact; the mere thought of looking directly at him kills me inside. I feel as if I'd just lose the last bit of my indifferent façade, and showing my true colors towards him. Staring off to the side on, but keeping him in me field of vision, I notice a slight movement and I can't help myself from looking directly at him. As my eyes flicker to his face I notice I slight curve on one corner of his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes.

At this my brothers slight smirk turns into a defined smile spreading across his face. "So who is it?" he says in such a 'know it all' way.

His question takes me off guard, and the first thing to flash trough my mind is an image of that blond headed dobe. I mentally shake my head, as another image crosses and its and old memory of me and my small little Naru-chan holding hands smiling at each other.

I cross my arms over my chest tightly and narrow my eyes even more into small slits.

"I don't know what you're talking." I say indifferently.

"yes you do."

"no!"

"yes!"

"I said no and that's final!" I yell as a slam my hands down against the wooden.

Itachi doesn't even flinch at my outburst, he just sits there as if its and everyday occurrence. Looking down at him I notice a slight frown and furrowed eyebrows.

'Is he worried?'

"How have you been?" he asks in a soft tone, sounding a bit like he actually cares.

I sigh and settle back down, and turn my head to the side, "why should you car?" I say as I wave him off.

Staring at him from the corner of my eye, I can tell he was hurt by my response as always. It's been this way ever since I started visiting him about two years ago. He'd as my how I am and how school is and I'd just respond whit the same answer. I don't quite get why he gets hurt by my response. Our visits usually end this way, I'd leave right after I tell him that not bothering for a response in returns. Then Itachi's doctor will tell me that he hasn't improved one bit, he hasn't spoken a word about the incident and refuses to talk about it.

But today seemed different, the air in the room seem to be mixed in strong emotion.

"Sasuke…" he had said in a very soft but firm tone making my eyes widen at the sudden change. I slowly turn to face him, but not before I composed myself. As I turn to face him, my brother has such a determined face a barely notice his mouth slightly open, "I'm sorry." He says as his face softens.

I stare at him with shock, anger, disbelief, and so many more emotions jamming them self into me. After all these years he has the nerves to tell me 'I'm sorry'! I close my gapping mouth that had flew open at what I heard, feeling my throat tighten up and feeling that god awful lump rise up, I swallow hard trying to keep that hot lump from breaking through. I can feel my wall crumple down just a bit at this; I stand abruptly knocking my chair to the pale ground, and stomp my way to the door.

"WAIT!" I hear Itachi yell at my back as my hand grips on the cold, reflective door handle. "Please wait…I'll tell you what happen … that day. What **truly** happened that day."

I felt my heart drop at the mention of Itachi telling me on why he did what he thought he had to do. I slowly turn my head to see him; he was still sitting down not even facing me now.

"Please… just hear me out." He says hunching his back even more.

Letting go of the cold hard knob, I make my way to the chair that lay on the floor across from him. I slowly pick it up and settle myself in; once again. I stared at my brother, as my heart hammers against my chest; he slowly raises his head to face me.

"Sasuke, I … I couldn't take it anymore! They wanted me to be perfect! And I couldn't… I just couldn't! What human bean doesn't have any flaws?" He yelled and started to laugh a bit hysterical.

I stared at my brother with wide eyes; I've never seen him like this before it's so surreal. Seeing Itachi like this made me panic and I bolt up out of my seat, but not before he grips my arm tightly. I looked down at him, with my usual emotionless face, but deep down I was terrified I didn't know how to react to my brother's insane mood change. But as afraid as I was, I still wanted to know what happen, so I sat back down and waved the nurses that had come in to take Itachi away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." he told me. "I just didn't want you to go through what I did."

"So you killed our parent because you thought I couldn't take it?!" I yelled at him.

"No… not only for you I wanted to be free as well…. Sasuke I could see that it was consuming you already." His grip tighten around my arm even more, I winced at it but didn't say anything. "The needs to be perfect for the sake of mother and father… you were always trying so hard at such a young age… and your hatred for me only grew more as the years passed." Itachi had now came around and held me into an awkward hug.

I felt my heart tighten up, "I never hated you Itachi…" I said as I slightly laid my hand over his shoulder and patted it.

"But you were mad at me…you were mad because I always took fathers and mothers attention and praises." My hands tighten around his shoulder as he said this. "They ignored you and it killed me to see you so sad little brother."

"But you were always there for me." I said as started to feel that dam lump rise up in my throat again.

"Yes… but it wasn't enough. Now was it?" I heard a smile play with his question. "You wanted father and mother to notice you. I didn't want you to end up like me… it was horrible I barely slept much less made friends… and it killed me even more that you were walking down that same path. I was alone and scared of being imperfect under the eyes of our parents, Sasuke."

"It's okay Itachi… its okay." I tell him and hug him tightly.

'I never knew how much this affected him.'

I can feel my older brother tremble as he let everything out and cry until his knees buckled from underneath him. The nurses slowly picked him up and took him back to his room. I walked out and had a talk with his doctor and w e both agreed on me visiting more often.

Taking a deep breath I slowly sit up and start the car, checking myself in the rearview mirror I but the car in reverse and drive off.

'Well at least I finally know what was going through his head when it happened.'

Finally spotting the small building of the school, I look down at my watch and realized that I have only a few minutes until I'm late for class. I park the car and slowly make my way to the rusted double doors of the school entrance. Walking in, the halls are deserted, except a young girl walking around staring at different doors in wonder. I watch her as she walks up half way up the hallways and stop; she stands there for a good minute until she turns around and walks my way. She had a frown on her face until she spotted something; I look around and notice the only thing that she spotted would be me.

"Hey," she says very softly that I had to strain to hear he, "can you help me?"

"Hn," I say as she walks up to me.

She looks a bit confused at my response, "Umm I was wondering if maybe…. Can you help me find someone?"

"Sure."

'She's probably looking for her older brother. This kid can't be any older than 15."

"Who're you looking for?" I asked the short girl.

"Well… I hope you know him…. his name is Sasuke." She says innocently.

I'm taken back that this girl knows me, but then again…

"Well do you have a last name, there are a few guys named Sasuke at this school." I stated simple.

'It must be a different Sasuke.'

"Well …. No." she says as her shoulders slump down. "But," she reaches in her bag and starts to rummage through it, "Aha, here." She pulls out a heavy looking notebook from her bag and that has all sorts of drawings around it.

My eyes widen at the notebook, and reach for it.

"That notebook belongs to the Sasuke I'm looking for. So can you help me?" she asks with the sweetest tone.

"Where did you get this?" I ask her not letting my eyes off of my notebook.

"I found it lying around on the ground a few days ago."

"How do you know this notebook belongs to…. Sasuke?" I ask as I look down at her.

"Well, you see," she says as she takes the notebook from my hand and opens it up.

'Oh god she's seen what's in it!'

I can feel my face heating up at the thought of someone looking through my personal drawing.

She stops at a certain page and faces it towards me, "This here is a very close friend of mine!" she says with a smile.

I stare at her and then at the picture, I repeat this a couple more times, "You… know Naru-chan?" I ask slowly and point at her.

She blinks a couple of times and smiles widely, "So I'm taking that you're the Sasuke I'm looking for?" she says as she looks me up and down.

"…"

"She's always talked about you ever since I met her." She says as she hands me my notebook back.

I take it slowly as my hearts starts to pump a bit faster, "She has?" I ask.

"Yes, a lot."

"…"

"Listen if you are Sasuke, and would like to meet her, come to that costume party that everyone's been talking about."

"Why?"

"I'll make sure she's there."

"… okay I'll be there."

"Good…" she says as she turns around and starts walking away, but she spins back around just as quickly. "Oh but don't forget you need a date to get in." and with that she was off again.

I curse under my breath.

'Damn, now who the hell am I going to bring?'

Naruto's POV

"Yoko do I really have to wear this?" I whine as I held up a small school girl uniform.

"Yes! Stop complaining I'm making Kiba wear one too, and he hasn't complained."

"That's because he hasn't seen it yet!" I yell and hold up the small dark, blue skirt to my waist, as I let a small groan escape my mouth.

"I bet Gaara would like it." She says in a sing-song voice.

"… No." I simply say as a slight blush crosses my face.

"Oh come on just put it on it is a costume party, no one's gunna tell you anything."

"But,-" I starts to argue until my room door was slammed open.

Yoko and I both look up to see a brown spiky headed boy, make his way into my room. He plops down onto my squeaky computer chair and gives as a toothy grin.

"So what's this surprise you got for me, my sweet sugar tits?" the idiot says.

Yoko gets up with a sweet smile on her face and walks to where Kiba has situated himself at. I watch as she raised he fist up in the air and bring it down to his shoulder. He tumbles off the chair and rubs at his newly bruised shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" he complains.

"Stop calling me that… I don't like it." Yoko says in a soft tone.

I watch as the two bicker on, Kiba sits up and I toss him his school uniform. He stares at it for a bit and smiles.

"Oh ho, sooo you gunna shoe me a lil sumn sumn huh?" he asks as he winks' up at Yoko.

I laugh as I see Yoko's face turn from tan to red, as a shiny new apple.

"Stop laughing Naruto! It's not funny!" she screams as she turns on me.

"Okay… okay I'm … sorry." I say between laughs. "Hey dog breath it for you not her."I tell Kiba after my laughing fit is over.

He stares between me and the small green uniform. Slowly Yoko and I notice that it finally clicked, and he immediately stood up shaking his head. He tosses the uniform aside.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that thing!" he yells at us both and points at the dreadful thing.

"Yes you are! And so is Naruto! If you don't wear it I won't go on another date with you." She says as she crosses her arms and pouts.

'Ugh! I hate when she does that she always gets what she wants with that little pout of hers!"

"B...But … That's not fair!"Kiba says.

"Humph!"

I sigh and slowly put on the water bra that Yoko had brought for us to wear, as the two of them started arguing about the whole thing. In the end Yoko got what she wanted and both Kiba and I got stuck wearing wigs, water bras, and the little uniform.

I stare at myself in the mirror for a while I fix my long, blond, pig-tail wig so it won't show any of my real short hair. I pull down at my dark blue pull over shirt, as it seems to rise a bit every once in awhile. I stare down at my exposed tanned, shaved legs by the skirt which is a little bit above my knees, I frown.

'I actually look like a girl!'

I look over at Kiba and can't help but laugh; Kiba's just too hairy for something like this. He sees me laughing and flicks me off as Yoko tries to help him with his green skirt.

"At least I don't have girly, hairless legs!" Kiba says.

"I shave okay!" I yell. "I'm on the swim team so I have too." I cross my arms over my chest to feel my newly water boobs.

'This is going to be a long night.'

Sasuke's POV

'Fuck, why?'

I mentally curse as a pink headed girl squeezes my arm tighter; I sneak a glance her way and roll my eyes. Still not believing that I asked her to the party of all the other girls at school, which I could have chosen from, but no I picked her. She's wearing a bright highlighter pink short dress, with a pair of white silvery wings behind her back, and a pair of shiny glittery shoes that matches her make-up exactly.

"I'm so excited Sasuke, are you?! I can't wait to show off my new outfit to Ino, she so totally flip out!" Sakura practically squeals.

"Hn," I responded as I try my hardest to block out her annoying blabber.

I watch as people walk past by as we make our way to the front door, I check each person that walks by trying to see if I can spot the one person I truly came here for. But no such luck, I'm stuck between a talkative pink haired and my doom. I slowly let out a sigh through clenched teeth, as I run my fingers through my slicked back hair.

"- sink your teeth in?" is all I hear coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"What?" I ask her as I look down at her.

"I said are you looking for someone to sink those fangs in?" she says in a somewhat seductive tone.

Blinking at her, I just shake my head and let the awkward silence consume us. I decided to just play the part and tossed on a couple of random things together, since we couldn't get in if I didn't dress up. I have on a plain white long sleeve button up shirt, with a pair of black skin tight jeans, and a small red and black cape that goes over my shoulders. To top it off a pair of pearly white fangs that stick out just a bit from between my lips, since Kakashi wanted to mess with me even more. I had to stick with long sleeves since I dint want anyone finding out about my scars.

Sakura and I stand near the kitchen, as she seemed to finally find her blond friend and has started to yapp about gossip and showing off each other's costumes. I scan the crowd, making sure I hadn't missed one person. There off in the distance I thought I saw a strand of sun kiss blond, I squint trying to see if what I saw was true as my heart beats against my chest. I start to panic, as I notice that I have lost sight of that long blond hair that bob around the crowd, I excuse myself from the two girls and dive in the wave of people surrounding me. I make my way to the stop I saw the strand of blond; I look left and right trying to see if I can spot it once more.

Looking down at my pants, I realize my phone started to vibrate; I pulled it out and flip it open. 'One new message' said the front screen of the small device; I click on the Select button and up comes the message.

_Come upstairs. _

'What the hell?'

I look around; just to make sure no one was just messing with my head. I look back down to the small phone and search for the number or person who would have sent the message to me. There's no name or number that the small note had been sent from, just a simple 'Unknown Number'. I shut my phone and slid it back into my pocket; I head towards the staircase and look up.

'It seen dead empty up there.'

Narrowing my eye from suspicions, I make my way to the second floor of the house. As quickly as I stepped foot on the last pair of stairs to the top, I start hearing a soothing music drifting in the air.

'Is that a piano?'

I follow the sound to a grand door; I look down seeing the light flood out of the room into the dark hallway of the house, and notice that it's not shut all the way. I hear the music get louder and louder as, to whoever is playing, it gets to its climax. I lean in against the door pressing my ear against the cold wooden door as I strain to listen to the relaxing music. At the same time, I try to look inside through the small crack, only to find the one person I've been looking for.

She looks as beautiful as I last saw her, and even more now that she's grown. She's playing on a grand piano, and just like last time, she has her eyes closed and is playing solemnly by heart. Her long blond hair sits on either side of her shoulders, in high pig tail on the sides of her head. Swaying to the beat, she moves her head slightly to the rhythm.

Trying to get a closer look I accidently open the door a bit more with a squeak.

'Tch, damn it just like last time! Why can't I just watch her play without interrupting her?'

And just like last time, she quickly hides her hands underneath the grand piano and snaps her beautiful sky blue eyes open and looks at the door.

"W-who's there?" she asks in a surprised tone.

I stand there for what seems like hours trying to clam my racing heart, but no luck, so I push open the door the rest of the way and walk in. As I walk in notice her eyes widen at the very sight of me, I smile and take a few more steps in.

"Naru-chan… It's me Sasuke… remember?" I say in a soft tone to not scare her away.

She seems to think this over for a bit until she jumped out her seat, knocking it over to the side and backing up a little.

"Nnnn-no y-you're not Sasuke!" she says shaking her head violently.

"Yes, yes I am it's me from the orphanage remember? I was there with you until you were taking away." I say as I take a few more steps towards her.

She shakes her head some more as she backs up, until she hits a wall and presses herself against it and just stand there with her eyes closed. I take this change to make my way to her and stand right in front of her, I place my hands on either side of her head and lean down so our foreheads are touching. I can feel her tremble underneath me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

'I finally found you Naru-chan.'

"This can't be," she whispers softly. "I thought-"

I cut her off as I lift her face to mines, to get a better look at those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I've missed you so much. All these years I've been looking for you." I tell her as her eyes widen at every word I say. A slight tint of pink hits her cheeks as I brush my lips against hers, and I smile content that I finally have her near. "So much." I say again as I softly press my lips against hers.

I feel her tense up as our lips met, but after awhile I feel her relax under the touch and immediately kiss back. I run the tip of my fang along the bottom of her lip, and I can feel her jump at the contact, which makes me smile at her reaction. She understands and lets me in with ease, letting me explore the every dept of her mouth. Our tongues meet and we begin to have an all out war pushing one another, but she finally gives in.

I'm so for gone on cloud nine I don't even feel the presence of another person coming in the room. The next thing I know is I'm lying on the floor with my hand on my cheeks from the sudden impact. Looking up I see a fuming red head with eyes to kill.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING?" , the boy says.

He doesn't even wait for a response, and lunges himself at me like a mad man. He sits atop of me and starts swinging with all his might. I try blocking his punches but it was no use with only one free hand, since the other is being pinned down by his leg. I make contact with something but didn't get to see it, since he landed a nice hard one right on the side of my face. My vision blurs a little and I spit out the extra fluids in my mouth to the side.

"GAARA PLEASE STOP!" I hear someone yell. "STOP!"

I can feel the boy, Gaara, stop throwing punches I slid my arm down from my face and see Naru-chan holding his fist in her hand.

"I SAID STOP DAMN IT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" she says in a very frightful tone.

But that Gaara kid and I stare up at the yelling blond in awe. The red head looks back down at me, and I brace myself for another set of punches, but nothing comes, all I get is a nasty sneer and a hard push against my chest leaving me catching my breath. I watch as the red head grabs my blond by the arm and take's her away, leaving me alone in the room. I try standing up, only to fall on my knees, for the whole room spun out of control. Taking deep breaths I finally stand up and run down the stairs and bolting outside to see if I can still catch up to them. But I can see them anywhere.

"Shit!" I yell and get funny looks from people around me.

'Not again damn it, not again!'

I kick up some rocks and make my way to my old beat up car alone.

* * *

So what yall think? Good ...Bad? Well i can't really tell since no one's told me anything. Come on guys 6 chappy's and not one review! I just wanna know how bad this thing is ... or good i don't know! please review thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Here ya'll go chapter 8! Hope you like it!

Naruto is not mine!

**Warning:** ... maybe a little OCC i'm not really sure i think so and language so cursing okay

- this is a note-, _[__this is texting], _' this is toughs'

Other than that enjoy! :)

* * *

Naruto's POV

Letting Gaara drag me out of the house into the dark night, he yanks at my arm to keep me walking. We move further and further away, until I pull my arm back from his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him in a motionless tone.

"Taking you the hell away from that asshole!"

"But…"

"No buts the freaking guy was molesting you!" he yells as he flings his arms around.

I watch silently as Gaara's face twists up in rage. I have no idea what to tell him, I'm so shocked I can't even say anything. I still can't believe that Sasuke is **that** Sasuke from back then. It just cant be he isn't anything like before. He used to be sweet, kind, gentle and would stick up for me, not be a complete jerk!

I snap out of my state of shock as Gaara shakes me roughly. Blinking a couple of times, I stare up into deep dark, concerned green-blue eyes.

"You okay Naruto?" he asks, worry written all over his face.

I look away, not able to face him completely, and stare out into a nearby highway as a car zooms by.

'I feel guilty, doing this to Gaara.'

I close my eyes and teak a deep breath. "Ya' I'm okay Gaara…. I'm sorry." I say.

Slowly I felt strong stable arms encircle me into a warm embrace. I open my eyes to meet with a deep red shirt, I try to look up at him but the just tightens his grip around me and pulls me close.

"Don't be sorry…. I wasn't your fault." He says simply as he rests his head on top of my head.

I bury my face into his chest and grip onto his shirt. I hold back tears that threaten to spill over, but I fight them back.

'I'm sorry Gaara!'

"You want me to take you home?" he ask in a sweet tone.

I clench my teeth together, not trusting my voice at the moment, and nod into his shirt, not daring to look up at him from fear of loosening my strength.

'Why can't Gaara be him?'

* * *

The front door creaks, as I swing it open, making me winces at the sound. I slowly close the door, placing my hand over the door and door frame to cushion it. I let out a silent sigh as I hear the click, notifying me that the door is completely close, and lock it. I make my way to my room, and notice a small note taped to the front of my bedroom door.

-Be back tomorrow afternoon. Had a school board meeting at the next town. Clean your room! I left some money for pizza. Be careful and make sure the doors locked.

Love,

Iruka-

I sigh and walk into my room, placing the note on the small nightstand I go to my bed and plop myself face down.

"Shit!" I yell into my pillow.

I stay still listening to the silence around me in my dark room. Reaching over my nightstand, I pull at the small chain hanging on the side of the lamp clicking it on. I turn my head slightly and face the now bright lamp, I stare at it blankly.

'Sasuke is **Sasuke**!'

He thinks that I'm a girl; he thinks I'm Naru-chan! Well I am Naru-chan… but I'm not a girl! Sasuke's been looking for! I'm happy about that but…he thinks that the person he's been looking for is a girl not a dude! He likes Naru-chan not me! He misses Naru-chan not me!

"Ugh!" I say frustrated as I sit up abruptly on my bed and sink my head in my hands, as I wrap my fingers in my hair. "He doesn't like me he likes who he thinks is me!" I tell myself. "Ugh this is so confusing!" I yell as I pull my hair in frustration.

I stand up, my blood boiling in rage, and kick a random ball lying on the floor. I watch it as it soars in the air, bouncing against the closet door and bounce back hitting me on the face. Falling flat on my back, I rub my cheek as I stand back up angrier than before. Kicking the ball again, I punch the wall making it cave in. Sliding my arm across my desk, I knock everything on top of it.

"Stupid Sasuke." I mutter to myself the whole time.

Finally getting my frustration out I slid down against the wall in the corner of my room, and look at out at the mess I made. I sigh and bring my knees to my chest and hug them tightly, I rest my head against them. Sobbing softly to myself , I hear a small knock at my door.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I hear a soft worried voice say.

"I'm fine." I say with a sniff.

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine!" I raise my voice.

"Let's talk Naruto, please. Open up, please." Yoko says with a concerned tone.

I sniff a couple of times and raise my head up to look at the door, I don't want to get up because I know she'll want me to go back and talk to him.

"Naruto?" I hear her say softly.

I finally get up, and walk through the mess across the floor; I unlock the door and walk back to sit on my bed. Not even looking up, I feel a small weight settling down next to me. I stare at straight down at my feet, not wanting to look up at her. She softly places her hand over my shoulder to comfort me.

"What happen?" she asks.

I slowly shake my head from side to side as I place my head in my open palms.

"Well something's bothering you if you're acting like this Naruto?"

"It's just…. I'm so confused now Yoko!" I say with my face still buried in my hands.

"About what?"

"…. Well he thinks I'm a she."

"Who?"

"…. Sasuke." I say softly.

"Who?"

"Sasuke!" I say loudly as I look up at her. "I finally found Sasuke… but he thinks I'm a girl!"

I watch as Yoko sits there with a straight face and flashes her eyes downwards. Waiting to see what she'll say, I start getting nervous.

"Well…." She says still not looking at me.

"Well what?" I ask her.

"Well… I uh… I um …. I knew Sasuke was Sasuke…. I uh told him to be at the party to see you."

I stare at her in shock as she tells me this. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that he was Sasuke, even though their names were the same. My eyes widen as what she was telling me finally clicks together.

"So… that's why you wanted me to wear this." I say.

She nods slowly, not looking up at me. Staring at her I can feel my rage building up at the pit of my stomach, I lower my head to the ground.

"Yoko can you please go….. we'll talk later." I tell her softly.

"But Naruto-"

"Please." I interrupt her mid-sentence.

I can feel the weight lift bedside me as she gets up, if I listen carefully I can hear her walk out my room into the hallway and out the front door. I sit there for awhile trying not to get angry at Yoko, since it really wasn't her fault, but can't help not getting mad. Silently I lay down on the soft, warm pillow and wrap myself with the covers, and wait for sleep to take me away.

* * *

Today is going to suck so badly. First the boiler wasn't working, again, so you can say I really woke up with that shower. Then I fell down the apartment stairs, and got myself a nice big lump on the head. So, I walked back up to get me a bag of ice for it, but with my luck I left my keys inside. This day couldn't possible get any worse.

I feel my bag slide down my shoulder, so I pull it up so it won't fall, but the next thing I know I hear a loud bang. Turning around, I see a nice big pile of books and papers in the middle of the hallway and a huge hole at the bottom of my schoolbag.

"why?!" I yell as I kneel down and start picking up my crap.

I feel someone get down next to me and help pick up my things. I stand up as I pick the last of my things up, and so does the stranger.

"Thanks," I say as I grab a couple of loose leafs from him.

"No problem dobe." He says.

My heart hammers against my chest as I look up at the person with that all too familiar voice. As I look into deep dark eyes, I notice a small smirk playing across his face. I can feel my face heating up as I remember the events that happened last weekend night at the party. Sasuke looks down at me, and notice something cross his face, but quickly disappears as it came. Hugging my things to my chest, I look down quickly and start walking off.

"Hey Naruto?" I hear him say.

I stop dead in my tracks and look at him over my shoulders.

"What?" I ask.

"Well we're going to the same class…." Is all he says, as he starts walking up to me.

I sneak glances up at him as we make are way to class in silence. We walk in and take our usual seats, in the back of the class. I notice something different as I start to look around the classroom. Then it hits me each pair of students has either a large poster board or simple white poster decorated nicely. My eyes widen as I finally realize that our project's due today. I whip my head to look at Sasuke, and he has the same horrible look on his face as we stare at each other.

"Shit!" we both say in union as the teacher walks in.

"Damn we forgot to finish the stupid thing!" I whisper loudly to Sasuke.

"Thanks caption obvious!" he hisses back.

I start to panic, this damn thing worth half our grade. Chewing at the tip of my pencil, the teacher calls role.

"So it seems everyone's here today…. Great! So who would like to go first?" she ask the class as she scans across the room. Not a single student raises their hand. "Okay then, I guess I'll just have to pick my volunteer."

She scans the room once more searching, for her prey. Sasuke and I duck our heads behind a couple of other students in front of us so she won't be able to see us, but no such luck. My bad luck's running a mean streak today.

"Okay Sasuke , Naruto come up and present your project!" she calls us as she waves us to the front of the classroom.

"Uh… can you get back to us? We want to go last!" I say.

"No I picked you two so come on."

I looked at Sasuke, he just shrugs and stands; I follow him to the front of the class. We stand there for a good solid minute doing nothing but stand there.

"Well…Where is it?" she finally asks and breaking the silence.

"We didn't get it done." Sasuke says as he just stares out over the students daring anyone to laugh.

"What you mean?"

"What it sounds like, we didn't finish it." He says simply as he looks at her.

She glares at us both, "See me after class Sasuke….you too Naruto." She says through clenched teeth. "Now get back to your seats!"

I scurry back to my desk as Sasuke just walks slowly behind me.

"She scares me." I say mostly to myself.

"You can say that again." I hear Sasuke whisper back.

So unfortunately for Sasuke and I, we got stuck staying after school for a 2 hour detention. We also have to make up the rest of our project if we want any credit at all for it, and it's due by the end of this week. We also got stuck having detention for the rest of the week also so we have to work on it during our time here, but not today.

I sneak a glance at Sasuke from the across the room, but I end up catching him staring at me. My face heats up and I quickly look away and try to distract myself. Playing with a piece of wood hanging from the side of the desk, I jump and yelp loudly due to my cell vibrating. Taking it out, I flip it open and see a new text from Yoko. I click on the 'Read' button to open it up.

[_ Hey =) ]_

_[ Wat do u want? -_- ] I text back._

_[ =( r u still mad me? ]_

_[ …maybe ]_

_[ but y? =,( ]_

_[ cuz u set me up! ]_

_[ but now u no its him! ]_

_[ … ya but still… u could've warned me]_

_[ ya ur right… im sorry … I just thought I'd surprise u and u'd be happy! I mean if tht kiss didn't mean u were happy then idk wat would ]_

_[ I am happy!... but not the same time its hard 2 explain…. O/O wat?! U saw tht!?]_

_[Yes XD it was sooooooo cute! Well explain b/c I want to no.] _

I bite my bottom lip as my face turns a deep shade of red as I remember about the kiss we had and the fact that Yoko was watching. Rereading the message she send me I start to wonder how I should reply back.

"Hey dobe!"

I jump at the booming sound of his voice in the quite classroom. As I look up at him I see him staring at me with a rather peculiar expression.

"What teme? What do you want?" I reply back with a snappy attitude.

"Who you talking to?" he mutters rather softly.

My eyes widen just a bit at his question but, I quickly compose myself "Humph… it's really none of your business." I tell him as I wave him off.

He gives me a nasty glare and turns back around on his seat. I stare at the back of his head in utter confusion.

'What was all that about?'

Blinking a couple of times from what just happened, I shrug it off. I go back to my phone and reply back.

_[ its complicated … but I'll try to explain… come over 2nite ]_

* * *

Okay i know its a bit short but i promise the next one will be longer. :) i had a bit of a hard time with this one but i liked how it came out ~pats shoulder~ Good job Emma! ( proud of myself lol)

Oh and thanks to NarutoFangirl101 for my first review i was so happy :D i could hug you!

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone long time no see heehee! Okay okay I know its been about a month since I last updated and I'm very, very sorry about that! Please forgive me school's been a pain in the ass lately since midterms are in progress you know and i been studying my butt off for them! But I have great new, I'm done with a lot of them and now I only have to worry about one left to thanks again for your patience!

**Warning: occness and that's about it I think**

**Naruto does not belong to me!**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

As I'm frying the vegetables and setting the fire low, my mind wonders off to the event of earlier today.

'I wonder who that dobe was talking to.'

I pour in the washed rice and check the temperature on the stove once more; making sure it isn't too high. Siring all the ingredients together, I hear a small noise from down the hall.

"Kakashi, foods almost done!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Hmm, okay be right there." I hear him say.

I sigh and cover the pot to let it simmer for a bit. Walking over to a small wooden table that seats four, I start packing my homework and books from on top and into my bag. As I finish packing my bag, I sling it over my shoulder and walk up the stairs to my room. I place the bag down onto a small twin bed covered with dark blue covers neatly tucked away under the mattress. Going back down stairs, I go into the kitchen and check the rice. I turn the stove off and take out two plates from the cabinets, as I take them out a timer goes off over the counter. I put on a mitt and open the oven taking out the baked chicken and place it on the table.

As I'm setting the table, a tall man with gray hair spiked to the side, walks in with his face buried in one of those perverted books he's always reading. He looks up at me and gives me a faint smile and settles himself down on one of the chairs. I set a bowl of salad between us and finally sit down myself. We dig right in.

"So Sasuke how was school today?" he asks.

"Fine." I say and kept on eating.

"Really? Nothing new happen?"

"… No."

"Hmm, that's strange." He says way too calmly.

I stop eating and look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I ask him, "You have something to say?"

"Well you see… I got a phone call today."

"Hn," I respond as if it's no big deal, but on the inside I'm sweating bullets.

'Shit, I'm screwed!'

"The principle called and also one of your teachers." He says as he stops eating and looks at me. "You know what they told me?"

"That I have detention for the rest of the week…?" I asked/said.

"Yes," he starts eating once again, "so who got you in trouble?" he says with a smirk.

I blink a couple of time, and realize that he's actually making fun of me. I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"What are you saying? I can't get myself into any trouble? I could of easily done something myself!" I practically spit at him.

Kakashi looks up at me and stares for the longest. The next thing I know, I see him clutching his stomach bend over and wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. I stare at the adult with unbelievable shock with my jaw slacking open from the sudden sight.

'H-he's laughing at me!'

Furious, I snap my mouth shut into a tight line and glare at him some more. Grabbing my unfinished plate, I stand up and walk to the fridge. Looking over my shoulder I can still see him laughing, but not as hard as a couple minutes ago. I stomp out the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know I'm right." I hear Kakashi say from the kitchen.

Simply putting it Kakashi thinks I am unable to get into any or do any trouble, at all. He always tells me I might be a stubborn and hard headed child at times but I'm a good kid. Never have I gotten into a fight for the fun of it, only on self defense. Or anything stupid enough that'll get me in trouble, unless you count what happen at the party.

I slam the bedroom door shut behind me and make my way to the bed. Jumping down onto it, I snatch my phone from the small night stand. I slide the small tab at the bottom and unlock the touch screened phone, tapping on the contact list I slide through the many names. Finally I stop at one; selecting it I press the bright green 'Talk' button and press it against me ear listening to the soft ringing tone. After a few rings, I start to wonder if they'll ever answer. As I'm about to hang up I hear a soft voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" the voice asks.

"Hey dobe it's me."

"... Hey Sasuke."

I frown a bit at the way he responded back I expected him to make a big fuss about calling him dobe, but I let go.

"Yeah so I was just wondering if you were busy."

I can clearly hear someone whisper on the other end of the line. I frown at this again, but try to listen to what they're saying.

'Damn! I can't seem to hear a single word they're saying.'

"Umm…yeah kind of," he says in an unsure tone. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know. That way we could've meet up and finish up part of the project."

"Oh…"

"Hn."

"…."

"You okay dobe?" I ask not really meaning to, but it just slipped out.

"…" he chuckles nervously. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hn… just making sure."

"Oh okay… weeeeeell I gotta go so… talk to ya' later?"

"Hn… yeah." I say and hang up.

"Well that was one hell of an awkward conversation." I mutter to myself as I set my cell down against the pillow.

I turn around until I'm laying flat on my back facing up at the dark ceiling.

This day just seemed to get worse and time pasted. First, I get yelled at from the teacher for not getting the damn work done: earning myself a week of detention for smart mouthing her. I mean come on it was obvious what I said in the first place. Then, Shikamaru and Neji bugged me all during gym class, laughing and cracking jokes on how I got my ass beat by Gaara. That stupid red head took Naru-chan away from me. I grit my teeth at the memory, as I sit up.

Letting out a long sigh, I stand up and pace around the room. My mind has been racing since the incident at the party that night. When I kissed her it felt like everything I thought it be, but I can't shake this feeling that the kiss we exchanged was vaguely familiar. Then once in awhile… okay often, very often, too often for me, to be precise. My mind would wander to Naruto, but mostly what happen earlier today. That dobe was blushing and smiling at a random text he had gotten during detention today. For some reason that really got me mad, all day I've been arguing with myself that there is no reason for me to get all worked up about it. Still when he just snapped back at me with a cocky response that shit made me drive up a wall. I was so furious.

"Tch, why should I worry about that idiot?" I whisper to myself, I stop and stand dead center in my room. I blink a couple of times and smack my forehead with the palm of my hand. "And why am I talking to myself? Ugh!" I groan and toss myself onto my bed.

I can't talk to Neji or Shikamaru about this. They'll just accuse me of being gay…again, and there's no way in hell I'm into dudes. Definitely not Kakashi, he'll just laugh and make stupid comments like: "I knew it" or "It's about time you realized it."

Glaring at the ceiling, I groan again and turn to the side. I close my eyes and wait until my racing mind is consumed into darkness, so I can sleep peacefully.

Naruto hasn't spoken to me during class at all. I kept catching the dobe staring at me tough. It made me feel weird inside, my stomach would twist and my heart would leap into frenzy every time I caught him glancing at me. Gym was… annoying, you can say, Shika and Neji, mostly Neji, tried prying me to talk about the fight and it was driving me crazy. I nearly snapped and punched him in the face.

But now I'm just sitting next to Naruto and he still hasn't said a word. It's just him and me in an empty classroom, working on this horrible project. I glare long and hard and the blank canvas of our new poster board.

'I hate you!'

"Why are you trying to kill the poster with your eyes?" I hear someone say from beside me.

I snap out of my glaring contest with the board and look up at the blond boy next to me. His eyebrows are furrowed in into a confused and worried look. I can hear my heart pound against my chest, I try to compose myself.

"Cause … I hate it." I say simple until I realize that I had just voiced my thoughts.

"Why? It didn't do anything to you." He looks up at me with a confused look.

I cross my arms over my chest and look the other way, "So you finally decide to talk, huh? And what's with all these questions all of sudden? ... Dobe." I say flatly and wave him off.

"Stop calling me that teme!" he yells.

I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing I had been holding it. Turning to the loud boy, that's still yelling, I give a cocky smirk. He stops abruptly and looks down at the endless white poster. I blink a couple of times, from the shock that the dobe just stood down. Staring at the now quite blond, I reach over and poke his side. He squirms in his seat and gives a small laugh, which sounded more of a giggle than anything. My eyes widen at the sound of him laughing, as it breaks through the silence of the classroom.

"Don't. Do. That!" He yells as he narrows his eyes at me and gets up from the desk.

I look up at the fuming blond. Giving him one of my devilish smirks I sit up straight and cross my arms.

"Why?" I ask him, but I know very well why.

"Cause…" he says as he looks at me in horror as he slowly realizes what my intentions are.

I stand from my chair and take a small step towards him. The dobe takes a careful step back.

"Don't you dare come any closer Sasuke!" he practically screams

My smirk widens into an evil grin as I raise my hand out in front of me, ready to tackle the blond.

'Oh this is too much fun!'

"Teme if you touch me I swear I'm gunna beat the living crap outta ya'! You hear me teme?!"

"Challenge accepted." I chuckle and tackle the idiot to the floor.

As I wiggle my fingers on either side of Naruto, his laugh drifts through the room. I listen to the loud laugh he emits and it sounds almost sweet. Like a child laughing when he has ice cream on his nose and tries to lick it off.

"ST-HAHAHA-OP P-HEEHEE PLEASE! I CAN'T HAHAHAHA BREATH!" he says between laughs.

I myself laugh at his attempt to talk. And because his laugh is pretty damn contagious.

"But Naru-cha-" I stop everything I'm doing as I realize what I was about to say.

I look down at the blond boy underneath me, whose red faced from all the laughing, and starts to redden even more. Naruto looks away, as his face turn an impossible shade of red. Looking down I finally notice the position we're in. I can feel heat rushing to my face as I jump off of the blond and turn the other way.

Listing, I hear him scramble around to get up and slap his pants to dust them off. It's quite for the longest and then an awkward silence settles between us. I hear soft footsteps and the next thing I know I'm holding my shoulder in pain.

"I told you not to touch me teme." He says angrily.

Rubbing my shoulder, trying to get rid of the stinging pain, I can't help but smirk at the loud boy. He raises his fist up high and giving me another swing on the other shoulder.

"Stop smirking like you know everything damn it!" he says.

"Tch," WAM! I connect my fist on the back of his huge head. "Stop hitting me dobe!" I say calmly as I rub my fist with my other hand.

I watch as he rubs his head rapidly.

"OOOOOOOOW!" he whines, "what what that for?" he ask as he looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.

My heart drums against my chest at the sight.

'Damn it at this rate my heart will give out!'

I turn around walking back to our desk, "Shut up and stop whining. We need to finish this." I say with an irritated voice, as I sit down.

As Naruto and I pack our stuff, getting ready to leave, I look over at him. He slowly rolls up the poster grabbing the top of it firmly, so it won't come on done, and slips the small rubber band down the poster slowly. I swallow thickly and lick the top of my lip at the small action. a loud booming noise interrupts my perverted thoughts I look out the window to see the first signs of rain as the clouds swirl their way into town. Looking back at the dobe I see him frown in disapproval at the image outside.

"you need a lift." I quickly say before I even though of it.

He looks at him quickly with wide eyes, as if he forgot I was even in the same room as him. I sling my bag over my shoulder and wait for a reply.

"T-thanks, but I have ride." He says with a soft smile.

I shrug and I say, "Hn," and walk out the room.

Stepping out through the double doors of the front entrance of the school, I can feel a light drizzle fall against my bear cheeks. Felling a tingly feeling as the cool water hits my skin; I sigh and walk down the steps of the school lazily. I hear thud from behind, and crane my neck to look over my shoulder just to see Naruto leaning against the door, trying to squish himself into it to be far away from the light rain as possible. I give the blond a small gave of goodbye, winning myself a small smile in return, I continue down the steps.

Walking through the parking lot I get to my beat up car and jam the key into the door to unlock it. I pry the door open and slid in with ease; as soon as I situate myself in I hear loud pounding against the windshield. I look up just to see nothing; the rain is so heavy I can't even see ten feet away from where I sit. I frown as I poke my keys into the ignition, and twist them forward. I only get a muffled roar of the engine until it dies out, my frown deepens. Trying again, the car doesn't even make a sound, just a dead end cough and nothing more. Gripping the steering wheel with anger, I slam my head against it and groan.

'Stupid car!'

"Maybe I can ask Naruto for a ride… if he's still here that is." I mumble to myself as I lift my head and get my things ready.

I brace myself as I open the door, and a rush of cold water hits me in an instant. Getting out I start running back to the front door of the school.

'Damn I can't see anything in front of me!'

Stopping as I see a pair of white lights come my way and stop right next to me. It's a small truck which probably only sits three if you stick someone in the middle. As the window rolls down I see a splash of yellow pop out from it.

"Need a ride!" I hear him yell over the roar of the rain.

"Come on Naruto! You're getting the inside of my truck all wet!" I hear someone else yell from inside the truck, behind the blond.

I roll my eyes yanking the rusty door to the truck open and slide in, pushing Naruto in the middle. I'm soaked from head to toe and the wet seat didn't help any better. Glancing over to the dobe, I notice him biting the bottom of his lip and red face trying to hold back laughter. I glare and him and cross my arms over my chest. He chuckle and tosses his sweater at my face, yanking it off I give him a death glare, worthy enough to kill.

"Dry off teme we don't want you catching a cold now do we!" he says in a singsong voice.

"Tch," I start drying myself off as the driver starts to navigate its way out of the parking lot.

I look over at the driver and notice that I've seen him hanging around with the blond a lot at school. He has brown spiked hair, with a toothy grin and two red looking arrows on his face. I blink a couple of times trying to remember the said boys name, and toss Naruto his sweater back.

'Oh yeah the kids name is Kiba… of something like that.'

"Hey Uchiha, where do you live?" Kiba asks loudly as I cringe at his booming voice in the crammed space.

I sigh and give him my address; he easily makes his way to my neighborhood. He parks the car in front of a small bricked, one story house. It's a simple place you know where two dudes live there's really not much to see. It's not very lively since Kakashi almost never is here and I'm at school or work so it's just plain, out off all the other ones which are occupied by starting families.

I step out of the vehicle and run up the two small steps to the front door. I shove my hand down to my pocket but come out empty handed, I pat my pockets front and back, but come up with nothing. Slinging my bag to the ground I crouch down next to it and unzip every pocket of the pack and search through it, but still coming out empty handed. I grit my teeth together and slam my fist against the door frame. I jog my way back to the rusted old truck parked in front of my house and get in quickly. Naruto and Kiba stare at me with curious eyes.

"Im locked out," I mutter under my breath. "I need a place to crash."

At the mention of me asking if I could bum out at one of their places, Kiba looks the other way and whistles tunelessly. I narrow my eyes and look up at the two of them facing them completely. Naruto seems to be in a conflict war in his mind, as he has is eyebrows furrowed together and a look of worry.

'Tch, they could just say no!'

"You can stay the night at my place or if you want till your folks get home," I hear Naruto say with a smile and a red tint on his face.

"… Thanks," I say softly as I look down to my feet.

He pats my shoulder and Kiba takes off.

We reach the apartment complex; I thought by now the rain with dissipate but it seems I was wrong, if not it seems it just poured down harder than before. I get down and run to the nearest shelter to hide from the down pour. I wait impatiently drumming my finger against my leg as I wait for Naruto to finish talking with his friend. He finally comes out of the truck and I watch him as he runs towards a pair of stair case and climes the first couple with ease. He signals me to hurry, so I do and follow right behind. We get to his door and he rushes to put the key in and pushes the wooden door open. We walk in quietly, and I look around. The place seems empty from the last time I came here. We walk down the hallway and he stop in front of his bedroom door, I'm guessing. I hear him chuckle lightly as he open the door and let us in.

"Hee my dad has a meeting out of town so he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." He explains as he slings his bag onto his bed and I do the same.

I make my way to his computer chair and sit down silently. I watch him tentatively, as he picks a couple of things from the floor. He tosses me a thick, white fluffy pillow and chuckles when yank it from my face to glare at him.

"The bathrooms across the hall if you want to shower, we don't want lil' Sasuke to get a cold now do we?" he sarcastically says and he walks to his dresser.

I stand up ready to say something back but instantly stop as I notice how unbearably cold I was and uncomfortable with my wet clothes. I hadn't realized I was soaked to the core, and shivering slightly. Grumbling under my breath I make my way to the bathroom and mumble thanks as I walk by Naruto. Shutting the door behind, I start to strip slowly from my wet clothes, starting with my layers of shirt. I peel off the first shirt with trouble, as it clings to the others, the second I take off with ease. I stop at my long sleeved shirt staring down at it; I turn my back against the mirror and slowly slip off the dark colored shirt. Dropping it to the floor with a slosh, I tuen my heard quickly at a noise from behind.

"Hey Sasuke I have a pair of clothes that I think might fi-" Naruto stops halfway through his sentence as his eyes fall upon my back.

I suck a sharp intake of breath as I watch Naruto's face turn to horror in mere seconds. He slowly reaches out to touch the huge chunk of puckered skin that occupies nearly half of my body. I turn around and take a huge step back almost falling in the tub at the action. He flinches and draws his arm back towards himself. He glances down at the wet clothing and glances back up at me with those bright vibrant blue eyes. I glare at him with all my being, forcing myself not to grab the blond to shake him senseless. My eyes widen as he gives me the warmest and most reassuring smile I have ever seen on a person. He slowly puts down the extra clothes he brought me by the sink and picks up the wet shirts from the floor.

"I'll just go put these in the dryer… okay?" he says again with a soft tone.

The only thing I can do is nod my head and swallow thickly as a lump rose to my throat. I turn my back as the door closes behind him, and strip myself of my jeans and boxers. Hopping into the shower I turn the faucet on full blast letting the water heat up a bit until I step in and let the stem and warm water envelop me.

Walking out the steamed room with the towel dangling around my neck, I walk into the bedroom. I see the blond laying on his bed with a towel under his flat belly and his legs in the air swinging them back and forth, writing in a notebook. Trying to stretch out the shirt once more since it keeps rising every few seconds, I yank at the bottom. I look down seeing the pajama pants high above my ankles; I let out a sigh and sit at my usual spot.

"Dobe, don't you have something … bigger?" I ask him.

"What you mean?" he ask as he finally looks up from his notebook at me.

I watch him as he tries to stifle a chuckle, and I roll my eyes at him.

"As you can see your clothing are a bit small!" I tell him annoyed at this point.

All I want is my long sleeve shirt to hide….

"Are my shirts dried?" I ask quickly.

"I don't know I'll go check." He says as he gets up and stop at the door and looks at me. "Hey do you want me to dry your pants and-"

"Yes please and … thanks." I say interrupting him.

He gives me another warm smile and walks out the room, leaving me with a racing heart.

'Should I tell him something?'

I sigh and get up grabbing my bag from the small bed and walk back over the computer chair. As I sat down a loud thundering sound boomed into the room, I watch as the lights flicker in the tiny room. I a small yelp comes from the hallway, which makes me jump out of my skin from the sudden sound. Looking at the door way I watch as Naruto walks in slowly staring up at the ceiling light intensely. He comes in and puts a blue basket on his bed with a few articles of clothes.

"Hey dobe are those mines?" I ask him.

He looks my way quickly and stares at me for a good solid minute, like he had forgotten completely that I was here. My eyebrow twitches.

"Dobe!" I yell softly.

"Huh? … What teme?" he says a bit confused.

""are does my shirts?"

"Oh … uh yeah… here." He says as he hands them me.

"Thanks."

I get up and grab them then walk out to the bathroom to change. As I'm walking out the bathroom I see Naruto waiting patiently outside the door.

"Oh …uh sorry for hogging the bathroom."

"It's cool, don't worry 'bout it." He says as he waves me off and walks into the bathroom.

I walk back into his bed room and sit on his bed, but before I sit I hit my toe on something hard sticking out of the bed. The thunder covers my cure that slips under my breath hiding it from the ears of others. Rubbing my toe with care, I notice a corner of what looks like a speaker. I get on my knees and lift the covers of the bed; slowly I pull out the object. The more I pulled out the large thing, my eyes widen as I finally pull it out into the open. I stare down at it with confusion and wonder; I place my fingers over the pearly white keys pushing down them and slowly glide my fingers over the white teeth of the piano.

"Naruto plays the piano?" I softly ask myself.

I hear a door slam close, I hurry and shove the device back under the bed and rush to the computer chair. In comes the said blond as he lazily dries his spiked yellow strands with the towel that's draped over his head. Staring at him I notice he's only wearing a simple green t-shirt with a restaurant logo on the back and just a pair of black and orange boxers. I look the other way quickly and feel my face heat up at the sight of the dobe. Another round of thunderous noise is heard and shakes the small room we're in. I turn to face Naruto again and watch as his grip tightens around the fluffy orange towel and looks back up at the ceiling as the lights flicker once more. Then the whole room blacks out, I hear a low whimper that echoes throughout the room.

"Naruto?" I call out.

"… y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"….. Yeah… I j-just hit my l-l-leg on my n-night stand." I can hear him say nervously.

'That was an obvious lie.'

"Okay," I tap my phone and it lights up the room at least a little, I flash the bright light towards Naruto and see his hands gripping at the towel. "do you have a flashlight or candles to light up the room at least?"

"Y-yeah there i-in the k-kitchen." He says and point towards it.

I walk towards him and open the bedroom door behind him with ease.

"Here grab my hand so we won't bump into anything." I say and hold my arm out to him.

He looks at me confused and was about to say something, but quickly takes it with a small eep escaping his lips when another loud clap of thunder rolls in. We walk down the hallway hand in hand toward his kitchen. He slowly walks towards a cabinet and pulls out a couple of candles with matches and a tiny flashlight, but still holding onto my hand. I roll my eyes as we walk back to the room and another loud slap of thunder rings out as he squeezes my hand even harder. We set and light up some candles around the bedroom, by the time we finish we're both sitting on the floor with our backs against the bed watching a small flame dance between the two of us.

"Hey… Sasuke?" Naruto asks me.

"Hn?"

"What happened?"

I can feel myself tense up at the simple question Naruto makes. My heart starts to race as I stare intensely at the little flame; I look up into deep blue curious eyes. I sigh and close my eyes for a minute and look back at him.

'I don't know but… I trust him.'

"Well it's a long story." I say.

"We have time."

I give him a soft smile as I slowly close my eyes and begin to tell him what exactly happened that faithful day.

"It all started…" I began.

* * *

NarutoFangirl101: OMG You don't know how hard I laughed at your comment! I couldn't tell who was more excited me or you! lol I'm really happy you know since you are my first review well second now lol if you count this one! thanks again for the review

Enjoiy!

Please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke's POV

_~Flashback~_

_~Poking my small, round head through the wooden door; I dart my eyes back and forth making sure that there wasn't anyone around or awake. I slowly took a cautious step into the silent house, and quietly closed the door behind. I tip toed my way through to the vast, carpeted living room and into the cold marbled kitchen. Standing before the enormous fridge, I reached out with a small hand over the slick handle and yank it open using some force. The light streams its way across the glassy floor, reflecting off of it onto the room, brighten it up with it. I quickly pick up a small apple and place it between my teeth; I bite down enough to get a hold of it as I grab for my bag which was sliding down my shoulder. I grab for bottled water quickly with the other hand as I kick the fridge door shut. Slowly I make my way towards the long stair case. I glance up at the dark stairs in front of me and gradually place a foot on the first step. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I avoid all the squeaky floor boards around the steps and make a mad dash to my bedroom. As I enter the room a toss my bag to the side, jump into bed and wrap myself with my warm thick blanket. I snuggle to it even tighter as I get comfortable; as soon as I get settled my eyes flutter shut and take me under a peaceful sleep._

_I was exhausted from the long walk; it was nearly 15 blocks to get home. Neji's parents had an emergency that they needed to assist; they politely asked if I could get picked up. I told them I yes, but there was no way in hell I was going to wake father up in the middle of the night just to come get me, he'd be furious. So I decided to walk myself home. ~_

"Wait, what was so important that you had to leave for?" asked a curious blond.

I shrugged and looked up at the young blond. "Something about one of his little cousins… I think her name was Hinata?" I answered.

"You knew Hinata?" the dope exclaims with wide blue eyes.

"Sort of," I say nonchalantly as I pick at a strand of my hair.

"She was a friend of mine before I haaaaaa… um before I moved when I was younger." The boy next to me says as I narrow my eyes at him.

I know he just hid something from me, but I ignore it for right now.

"Oh, well do you wanna know or what?" I asked annoyed at this point. "I hate being interrupted."

"Oh hee hee sorry," he says as he rubs the back of his head.

_~I woke up coughing harshly, getting up from bed I make my way to the side wall of my bedroom and flick the light switch. As the bright light runs through the room my eyes widen at the site, the room was filled with a dark heavy smoke. I ran to the bedroom door and swung it open only to be met with more smoke filling the hallway. My heart franticly slams against my chest as I begin to panic. I run out as fast as I can. I start to feel a burning sensation on my shoulder and I immediately slap at it to get rid of small pieces of burned ceiling that were beginning to fall._

'_I need to get to a phone!' I thought as I ran towards the stair case._

_I jump down the stairs as quickly as possible. Some debris begin to fall once more as I reach the bottom floor ,but I don't pay any attention to it as I search for the nearest phone. The next thing I know I feel something hit my head, hard, and I black out. _

_I slowly come to._

"_Hm mommy? Father?" I call out tiredly._

'_My head hurts. And it smells funny? Why is it so hot?' _

_I started to think as I slowly try to open my eyes, but everything seemed fuzzy at first like something was covering my eyes. I blinked a few times to get rid of that fuzziness, but it doesn't help then I realized…_

'_Smoke?! Why is there smoke?!' _

_I looked around to find the source when something bright caught the corner of my eye. As I turn to face it, I can feel my eyes widen as my eyes land over.._

'_FIRE?!'_

"_AAAAAAH!" I yell as I scrambled to get up from the floor. ~_

"So… you forgot that your house was filled with smoke or on fire?" The blond dobe ask me.

"Yes," I say "I did. Whatever fell on me hit my head so hard I forgot and I had to get it stitched also. It left a scar." I nearly mumble the last part.

"Really? You still have it?" Naruto asks as he starts to sit on his knees.

"Dobe stop int-"

"Let me see it!" he yells over me.

I sigh, "You won't be able to see it." I tell him.

"Why?"

"Cause, my hair covers it… really good."

I watch him as he inches closer to me.

"Where?" he asks.

I raise my hand absently and rub behind my head near my left ear. He gets closer to me and puts his hand where mine was places. I freeze up under his touch and let him feel the scar underneath all of my dark hair. I can feel him follow along the scar with his fingers oh so gently.

"Wow, it's so long and thick." He says out loud.

I blush furiously at his comment. I grab his hand and yank them away from my scalp.

"Dobe, would you stop interrupting!" I nearly yell.

"Oh right sorry." He says as he sits back where he was.

I sigh loudly and look back down at the small flame between us. "Like I was saying," I continue.

_~ As my yell settles down I hear something, so I stay quiet for a bit and listen carefully._

"_Itachi! Itachi is that you?!" I hear my father yell from somewhere._

"_Father, where are you?!" I yell back._

"_Sasuke is that you?" _

"_Yes!" I answered as I started to walk towards his voice._

"_Is Itachi with you?" he asks as I can hear him getting closer._

_As I broke through a wall of smoke near the bottom of the stair case, I look up and find my father standing before me. I run to him and grab onto his leg._

"_Father!" I yell happily._

"_Come now Sasuke, we must look for your brother." He says as he slowly pries me off his leg._

"_Where's mom?" I ask worried about her. _

_I watch as his face falls into a frown and looks away. _

"_We must find your brother." Is all he says to me as he takes off into the flame infested hallway._

"_Father, wait!" I yell after him as I follow right behind._

_It was hard keeping up with father. He never slowed down, not even when I yelled him to. The house was filled with toxic smoke that filled my lungs, it hurt to breath, father in I would cough violently. The whole time we had to be on guard, making sure nothing fall over us. As we made a round to the large living room the ceiling was already crumbling before us. I stopped at the entrance of it and looked up at it._

'_We won't survive if we go in there!'_

"_Father I don't think we should go in-" I was saying before he turned to me and roughly grabs me by the arm._

"_We are, so stop being such a useless brat and help my find Itachi!" He nearly growled in my face._

_My vision blurs as I try holding back tears that threaten to fall. I swallow the lump that rose in my throat and just shake my head._

"_Tch, useless!" he yells as he walks off into the burning room and lost sight of him._

"_Wait!" I yell as I run into the room._

_The next thing I know I see something falling. I look up just in time to see a chard and burning piece of beam plummeting down towards me. I was too shocked to move or do anything for that matter. As the hunk of wood fell on me, I let out a howl of pain._

"_Father, please help me!" I yell to the top of my lungs._

_I got no response in return; I started to panic and tried wiggling my way out from under the pile of wood. It was no use; I can feel it slowly crushing me if I gave up on trying to get lose. I started to get this burning sensation on the right side of me. I struggle to look up at the beam only to see a small flame begin to spread across it towards my arm. I franticly panic and start to twist and turn, even thrusting the beam upwards to see if I could get it off. But there was no use; I can feel the heat start to wrap itself around my right arm. I begin to yell in pain, the sounds coming out of me were deafening. _

_The gruesome sounds filling the brightly, red, lit home with shouts that'll make the hair on your neck stand on ends. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I can feel myself slowly drifting off. ~_

"I really don't remember what happened since I passed out from the pain or the smoke, either one. I guess that's when the paramedics and fire department came. They said they found him crying hysterically holding on to my burned body against him." I say as I stare at the small fire remembering what they had told me at the hospital, not really talking to Naruto anymore but to myself. "They said he wouldn't let me go… they had to sedate him in order to get to me."

A thick silence fell in the room; I look up at him and notice him staring at me with a very intense stare. I start to feel unease under his stare so I look away.

"So your brother... he's alive?" he asks.

"… Yeah."

"Who?" He asks cautiously.

"He did." I reply simply

I can feel his eyes widening from besides me, I look over at him and stare into those deep blue eyes of his.

"wh-"

"It's getting late we should sleep. We have school tomorrow." I say quickly.

"… Right, uh okay let me get some extra sheets." He says as he stands and grabs hold of the flashlight.

He stands there for some time, not moving just staring at the door.

"I'll help you." I say easily.

I whip his head, and stares at me. He gives me a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his head.

"You don't have to; you're my guest so just chill." He says.

I cross my arms over my chest and look at him stupidly.

"Fine, I'll wait here." I say nonchalantly.

"Right."

I watch as he takes a deep breath and turns the flashlight on with shaking hands. He slowly makes his way to the bedroom door and opens it cautiously. He moves out into the dark hallway, so I settle back down onto his bed. After a short moment I hear some rummaging noises, then loud stomping. I look over at the open door and in rushes Naruto with piles of sheets in between his arms. He jumps up into his bed sheets and all.

"Here ya' go!" He says as he sticks his head out of a thick blanket and smiles brightly at me.

I cover my mouth trying to suppress a laugh that threatens to bubble up. Not able to hold it in I erupt into laughter at the sight before me.

"You're such a dobe!" I stifle out between laughs.

He just stares at me for awhile until he starts to laugh with me.

As we settled down Naruto insisted that a take his bed, but I wouldn't allow it. At the end of the argument the dobe got his way, and I ended up sleeping up on his bed as he closely snuggled down on the floor next to it. We both fall fast asleep.

Naruto' s POV

'Okay I got this, two more shots in the basket and I have this game in the bag.'

I smirk smugly as I dribble the bright orange ball against the black pavement underneath us. I watch as a certain burnet comes my way trying to snatch the dribbling bag from my hands. I quickly spin around so he won't be able to reach the orange sphere from under my nose. He reaches his arms from behind trying to reach it, when he wasn't able to get it that way he moves a bit to the left trying to get it from in front. I quickly move to keep my back towards him, spinning to my right I slip from between his arms and make my way to the hoop. I stretch my arm up with the ball in hand and flick my wrist just right, I watch as the ball sails in the air and into the rusted metal hoop.

"Yes!" I shout out while I fist pump the air. "Ha, I got this no problem, believe it!"** ***

I watch as a heavily sweating Kiba runs up to me panting slightly, looking down at myself I notice I'm not any better off. He puts his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath, shaking he points at me.

"Not… yet… I still… have a … chance … to win!" he wheezes out.

"Pftt as if," I tell him. "You have zero chances in winning."

"Whatever!" he says as he straightens out."How come you're so good?"

"Well… I used to play back at my old school."

"Hmm that makes sense." He looks at him. "So… how was your sleep over last night?"

"Fine." I say shrugging.

"Hmm good, good. No kissing?"

My eyes widen as I look at him with shock.

"What?! Of course not why would there be any kissing." I laugh nervously. "Ha ha good one Kiba." I say as a punch his shoulder slightly.

"Dude, relax I know you're bi, so chill. It's all cool." He says with a small smile.

I stare at him blinking rapidly.

"How?"

"Yoko told me don't sweat it dude."

I sigh in relief, "So you're cool about it?" I ask as I walk towards the basketball.

"Yeah, sure it's cool… as long you don't get a stiffy around me."

I laugh loudly at his comment, "Don't worry about that you ain't my type." I casually say.

"What?! Dude I'm so everyone's type who can resist this godly goodness!" he says as he strikes a pose.

I laugh again and push him as I walk past him; I start dribbling the ball once more and toss the ball at him.

"Come on I got a shot left till I win."

"You're not gunna win." He says as he runs my way.

I smile and take my stand, he comes close to me and I easily steal the ball from his hand and run off the other direction.

'I have such awesome friends!'

I stop and jump slightly off the ground as I toss the orange ball in the air, I watch as it sinks in once more.

"You were saying?" I look behind to see Kiba with his mouth wide open.

"I declare a freakin' rematch!" He yells as he run at me with his fist up in the air.

I laugh and shake my head as I start to grab my things from a nearby bench. He does the same and we walk together towards my home on a hot afternoon.

As we get there, Kiba plops himself down on the couch and I go into the kitchen for some drinks. I come back out, into the living room with two ice cold bottled water, as I toss Kiba his water I hear the door bell ring.

"Coming!" I yell as I make my way down the front hall. "Wonder who can that be?"

I swing open the door and look at the small girl in front of me. I smile widely as I open my arms up to get a hug.

"Hey Yoko, what's up?" I ask as she walks into the hug.

"Here visiting." She says with a sweet smile and walks towards the living room.

I follow behind as I close the door, and watch as she makes herself comfortable on the couch near Kiba. I take a seat myself next to her and open up the bottle and practically chug it down.

"That was good." I say with a sigh of relief.

I hear Yoko giggle next to me and I look at her; she smiles up at me.

"So how was detention with Sasuke?" she asks

"Fine, I guess I mean nothing really happened. We just worked on the project." I said shrugging.

"Oh, well Kiba and I th-"

"So when were you gunna tell me that you told him?"I interrupt her.

She blushes and looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto I just thought that you could use more help… and anyways I trust Kiba."

I smile warmly at her and place my hand on top of her head, "its okay I was planning on telling him anyways." I say but then I got what she said. "Help? Help with what?" I ask confused.

She looks back up at me and opens her mouth to say something.

"Help you get Sasuke duh! That's way she came over so we can talk about it." Kiba interrupts her.

She slowly nods and turns her head back at me.

"Y-yes, we want to help Naruto." She says.

I sigh and stand from the couch, I pace back and forth in the small space between the coffee table and couch. As I stop in front of them, I let another loud sigh escape my lips.

"Look… I really do appreciate it. Really I do but…" I say as I run my fingers through my golden hair. "Sasuke isn't into guys."

"But… you told me that he-"

"I know, I know we kissed yes, but he was probably thinking of the other me, the me that's a girl! Not me!" I interrupt her once again as I fling my arms around and point at myself. "He's not interested okay."

I look down at the floor with sad eyes and rub my arm slowly.

"Then… just dress up like a girl. Like how you did for that costume party!" Kiba says excitedly as he jumps up from the soft cushion.

"K-kiba! No, Naruto must tell him the truth!" Yoko stands up as well.

"He will, but after a couple of dates you know? That way he can't say he doesn't at least like him!" Kiba tells her as he points my way.

"No, that's wrong! That's practically lying to his face Kiba. Naruto isn't like that, and I won't allow it!"

"Oh come on babe! It'll definitely work!"

"Umm… guys?" I whisper as they continue to bicker amongst them self as if the person they're talking about isn't there. "I'm still right here."

"Shush, people are talking!" Kiba snaps at me.

I sigh and just take a seat between them. As I watch them argue of what I should do, still not asking for my own opinion, I chew at my bottom lip and think.

'What should** I** do?'

* * *

As I'm walking down the hall to my after school detention with Sasuke, I think back on yesterday afternoon. Kiba and Yoko both had their own ideas, but I'm not sure if I should even tell Sasuke anything about the situation.

'What if it ruins the small amount of friendship we have?'

I stop in the middle of the hallway at that thought I grab my hair with both hands and pull at it.

'Shit! I totally forgot about that, now I really don't wanna tell him anything!'

Panicking in the middle of the empty hallway, I stumble my way to the wall to hold me up.

"God, I'm so stupid!" I say a bit loud as I smack my hand against my face.

"You just noticed." I hear a sarcastic tone say from behind.

I turn quickly to the person that belongs to that voice. I glare at the raven, and scoff and turn back around with my arms crossed

"Stop being a dobe and hurry before your late for detention." He says as he walks by with that than smirk.

"Ugh teme, stop calling me that!" I say as I run after him with a fist in the air.

I hear him chuckle and look over his shoulder at me.

"Or what?" is all he says as he faces forward and continuous to walk.

"Arrgh you smug ass!"

We make our way to the empty room, as the week seems to come to an end I fear that Sasuke won't want to hang out anymore, after we're done with our project. I sit down next to him and start to take out the few things we need for the poster board. I begin to wonder once again.

'What should I do?'

I look to the side at him and bite my bottom lip and sigh.

* * *

** *I just had to make him say it at least once!**

Okay i know its been a couple a months since i last posted anything up but i promise i'll try my best with chapter 11. I'm really really really REALLY sorry that i took this long. I really hope you guys can forgive me. Thank you for staying with me this far!

(Review response)

darkhuntressxir: Thank you! That really means a lot! Well here ya' go chapter 10! Hope you like!

Kagego: I know I'm sorry but here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy. And thank you too!

** What do you guys suggest Naruto do?**

R&R Thank you!


End file.
